Fairy Tail - Origins X780
by Aniwolfgirl
Summary: *Scroll XVII - A Legend Not As It Seems is up*. Laxus unexpectedly saves a girl from a Forest Vulcan. She begins to follow him. "Why are you following me, brat. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She just shakes her head. Who is this girl? Will she be able to soften the Lightning mage? Or will she be part of the reason he hates weak wizards and Fairy Tail? Year X780.
1. Prologue

Fairy Tail- Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. If I did I would be a genius. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

(A.N- This is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction. Decided to write one while I wait for more manga chapters. If you see any information errors please let me know. Also grammar police please bear in mind I'm not the best with punctuation and spelling although I am trying my best. Please do not hesitate to rate, review and message me.) _re-edited_

* * *

__"__**_The real sin is adverting your eyes and failing to believe in anyone." - Natsu Dragneel_**

* * *

**Prologue- The Beginning of it All**

The year is X300, a time when dragons were more than just legends told by humans, a distant memory. They roamed the Earth Land and rule over the skies, seas and lands. fire dragons, sky dragons, lightning dragons, water dragons, ice dragons and many other different element dragons existed in the world.

They were the rulers of the Earth Land and humans were merely only a food source for the divine intelligent beasts. That is until the year X391, when a civil war between dragons who had different ideals about the humans began. Some thought humans were only food and others believed they were able to coexist with the humans.

War broke out and dragon blood was shed throughout the lands.

The dragons who were supporting the humans began to take them under their wing and teach them the infamous Dragon slayer magic, giving humans the power to kill dragons. Little did the dragons know, this would be their downfall to near extinction.

It had worked, the human supporting dragons and newly created Dragon slayers worked together and put and end to the Dragon Wars. But great power comes at a price as the slayer teaching dragons were to find out soon enough. Their subordinates that they mentored turned on them and slain them in cold blood. This lead to the downfall of the dragons that existed.

They say if you bathe in a dragon's blood you will absorb the dragon's powers, and the more blood you bathe in, the more of a dragon you will become.

However, with one Dragon slayer this was not the case. This young woman was of average build and height. Her skin was a fair complexion and she had hair that was as black as the night. It fell down her back to her waist and was a straight style, eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. This young woman's name was Keiko Hirushi, and she had fought alongside her dragon mentor Kaminari, who was a white lightning dragon.

During the war between slayers and dragons, Kaminari was severely injured and grew weaker. Even dragons age and become weaker when they are in their senior years. They fled the battlefield as a bolt of white lightning, never to be seen again. Kaminari's injuries were sever. The elder dragon would not recover this time. Keiko still stayed by Kaminari's side until the dragon's end. Perhaps there was still some heart in humans and hope for them yet. Kaminari gave Keiko one final gift after seeing the Dragon slayer's pure and kind heart, something that other slayers appeared to abandon for greed of power and fear. Kaminari used the last of her magic to give Keiko her dragon abilities. This gave Keiko the ability to change her form into that of Kaminari's former self which was a blue-white dragon with blue eyes, supporting it's body on all fours, yet the ability to manoeuvre like a bi-pedal creature and the ability to share Kaminari's memories with the dragon's soul.

After most of the dragons were over-ruled by the humans of that time, Keiko abandoned her dragon form, vowing to never use it again. Kaminari's memories were sealed along with the dragon. Keiko married a man named Toran Kiyoshi and had a daughter they named Kari. Upon Keiko's death, Kaminari's abilities inside Keiko were transferred to Kari. When the next female descendant of Keiko passed away Kaminari's power was always transferred to the one next in line. Generations passed and Kaminari's form and memories remained sealed away and laid dormant in her descendants. They knew of the power they had but never dared to use it, as it would have only brought them into fights they did not want to be apart of. They may have even been thought to be one of the dark wizard's Zeref's creations from dark magic, be misunderstood and seen as a monster that was not worthy to roam the Earth Lands, loved ones could have shunned them and turned them away if they knew what they were. That is why they never dared to use Kaminari's form.

* * *

The year is X762, Keiko's descendant Kaiya Misaki was born into the world. The dragons once kings of the lands, only appeared to be mere legends of the past, a distant memory. No-one really ever saw a dragon anymore. Kaiya's mother Yukiko wrote a quote in the family's book next to her entry about the birth, _'From the day I first met you I knew an adventure was going to start.' _It seemed to fit young Kaiya Misaki so well. She was a mischievous child from the day she could crawl. Her father abandoned them both for his work of being a mage. Kaiya's mother died when she was ten from cancer. On her death-bed she told her only child of what laid within her and would be passed on to her and handed her the large family book that had the history and stories of her ancestors, starting from Keiko and her days of being one of the first Dragon slayers and fighting along-side a real dragon against other dragons.


	2. Scroll 1 - That Fateful Day

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. If I did I would be a genius. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.**

A.N- The physical description of the characters will be from the Anime and what is written on wikipedia. This chapter takes place when Laxus is 19. Two years after he makes S-Class. _Re-edited._

* * *

__"__**_Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them this place as eternal mystery... A never ending adventure." - Makarov Dreyar_**

* * *

**Scroll I- That Fateful Day**

Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. He was said to be one of the most powerful mages of the wizard guild in Magnolia, Fiore know as Fairy Tail. At the age of seventeen, he complete the S-Class exams and obtained the S-Class title. He was a very tall man with a muscular type of build. He had blonde spiked hair and blue-grey eyes.

The sky above the Fairy Tail mage was a clear blue, not a cloud was in sight for kilometres. The sun shone its warming rays on the land below.

Laxus was now on his way back to Fairy Tail after completing a mission and receiving his reward. He was almost home, and then he would be to have a few drinks and relax for a bit. Now he just had to pass through the East Forest and he would be closer to home. Laxus made his way through the forest effortlessly listening to his classic rock and roll on his Sound Pod.

The Fairy Tail mage stopped in his tracks. There in front of his eyes was a girl. She didn't look any older than maybe seventeen or eighteen. She was huddled up like a defenceless child, clutching a rather thick and old-looking black book. Her clothing which must have resembled a dress at some point just looked like a tattered dirty rag. Other than the clothing she wore and the book in her hands the girl had nothing else on her. Her hair looked like it was meant to be a light blue in colour. It was currently dirty and matted. The unknown girl had bruises and scratches all over her body. It appeared that she must have fought with someone, or at least something earlier. He approached her carefully.

"Hey girl," he said shaking her gently. The girl's eyes opened and she looked at him.

Her eyes were a deep blue colour. Laxus could notice her discomfort and fear. He let out a sigh.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail."

"Oh, there pretty woman is. Precious pretty woman," a deep unintelligent source said.

Laxus looked behind him and came in contact with a Forest Vulcan.

"She's my pretty. Give me pretty."

The girl looked at Laxus. The mage could sense the fear in her increase. She didn't want to be anywhere near that vile monstrosity. Laxus glared at the Vulcan before him.

"You're pathetic." Laxus' body began to charge with electricity and he unleashed it on the Vulcan, incapacitating the beast. The mage got up and walked off without a second glimpse at the girl.

Laxus continued to walk through the forest. He could feel the presence of the girl following him and it began to irritate him. He walked a few more steps and turned around. The strange girl had an absent look in her eyes.

"Why are you following me, brat. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" The girl stared at him and shook her head.

Laxus continued to his apartment in Magnolia while the girl continued to follow behind. It was a wonder why no-one thought this was a strange sight in the streets and stop the girl, offer their hospitality to her. The people just ignored her. Maybe they just thought she was a mage and just had a tough job. Laxus noticed she sped up and stuck closer to him now with so many people around and clutched the book she had with her tighter.

The lightning user finally reached his place and looked over his shoulder ant the girl was still there only a few metres away from him. This was getting too creepy. He let out a defeated sigh and unlocked his residence.

"Come on then," he said motioning her to come in.

The girl stood in the middle of the apartment and waited with her book. Laxus went and grabbed some clothing and a clean towel. The mage motioned the girl towards the bathroom. The blue haired girl placed the book on a table and went over to the male mage.  
"Here, you can have a shower to get rid of all that crap on you. Unfortunately I don't have the need to stock girl clothes, so this is just a shirt of mine," he said, holding up a white shirt. Surely she would much prefer a clean item of clothing than that tattered rag she was wearing now.

"Thank you."

_'Wait what?' _Laxus thought. Did he just hear her speak.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, no problem."

"Kaiya."

"What?" Laxus asked confused.

"My name, it's Kaiya."

Her voice, it was soft and kind of soothing in a way.

The girl called Kaiya entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned the shower on and stripped. Hopping in the shower, she let the warm water soothe her muscles and clean her wounds. She winced as the water stung her open wounds. Kaiya watched the once clear clean water become dirty and run down the drain. Did she really look that bad before? She washed herself and got out, drying herself and slipping on Laxus' shirt. It was long enough to reach half way down her thighs. She was thankful that her behind was covered. Kaiya wiped the fog off the mirror and inspected every inch of her body the mirror would allow. She had to admit she definitely felt better after getting cleaned up. The blue haired girl exited the bathroom. Laxus waited over at the dining table with a First Aid kit.

"Sit," he commanded.

Kaiya did as she was told and sat down at the table. Laxus took out cotton balls and antiseptic, grinning at the girl. Kaiya's eyes glared at him. What was he, some kind of sadist?

"We should clean your wounds better before they get infected."

Kaiya nodded in agreement with the lightning mage. He cleaned up the ones that were visible first. The blue-eyed girl winced each time the solution came in contact with her broken skin.

"Are there any others anywhere else?" Laxus asked the girl.

She nodded her head. Laxus grabbed a towel.

"Wrap this around you."

The girl wrapped the towel around her bottom and sat back down. She lifted up the shirt and exposed the other cuts, most of which were on her back.

"There, all done. None look bad enough for stitching," he told the teen.

"Thank you, Laxus," Kaiya thanked him.

"Don't worry, now let's go."

"Where?" The girl asked confused.

"Well you need proper clothes. Come on," he said to her.

"But I have no money," she told the mage.

Laxus looked at her and shook his head. "It's fine, you can pay me back when you get some work."

The Fairy Tail man took Kaiya shopping and bought her outfits. There were four kimonos that stopped just above her knees; there was a plain blue one, black one, purple one with pink sakura flowers and a navy blue one with light blue flower petals. The girl also picked up black tights to wear underneath them as well as a few basic items, such as some bras and underwear. She also got a pair of black boots.

Some of the Magnolia residence gave a questioning look at the pair. The two just shrugged it off and went to collect some groceries.

The pair headed back to Laxus' place and the mage put the girl's clothes on wash, while Kaiya decided to find out where the groceries lived in the kitchen. Laxus was glad he didn't run into anyone from the guild while he was a shopping trip with the girl. He knew it wouldn't have ended well.

...

**-At the Fairy Tail Guild-**

A blue cat flew in behind a boy with pink hair, both were snickering.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what Happy saw," the pink haired boy called out to the entire guild.

The members of the guild who were present turned their attention to the pair.

"Laxus was shopping, with a girl," the blue cat called Happy said.

The entire guild started to become a commotion.

"Are you both sure, Natsu, Happy?" a man with navy blue hair asked.

The pair nodded.

"Well I'll be damned, so Laxus can be nice after all," a brown-haired girl spoke.

"My grandson has a special girl?" a short elderly man questioned.

"I swear it was him. He was going into clothing stores for girls, with a girl," Happy said.

...

**-At Laxus' Place-**

Kaiya's new clothes were cleaned and dried. She immediately switched into her sleepwear. Laxus was over at the stove cooking for the two (A.N - Yes a male who can cook, they do exist).

Kaiya sat down at the dining table and started to read through her book. Laxus looked over at the blue haired girl.

"What is that anyway?" he asked her.

The girl's eyes met his and she replied, "my entire family history, starting from Keiko Hirushi-Kiyoshi."

Laxus looked puzzled and asked, "Your entire family history is in that book?"

"Mostly the important events that take place," she answered.

The lightning mage nodded his head. He brought over the dinner plates.

"Here, you must be hungry," he said placing the plate of steak, chips and vegetables in front of her. Kaiya's stomach growled and she blushed. The girl thanked him and ate the plate's contents.

While Laxus showered and prepared for bed, Kaiya found herself helping out by doing the dishes for the male. When he was finished they found themselves both sitting on the lounge watching the Lacrima Vision(A.N - I'm not sure if they have T.V's in Fairy Tail).

"So, how about you tell me more about who you are, Kaiya," Laxus suggested.

The blonde wizard looked at the blue haired girl. Her eyes travelled and met his.

"Well, my full name is Kaiya Misaki. I am eighteen years old and my birthday is July 7th," the girl told him.

"Any family?" he asked her.

"Nope."

"Okay, can you use magic?" the blonde mage asked her.

The girl nodded her head and replied, "Yes, lightning magic like you, but a white in colour."

Laxus quirked an eyebrow and spoke, "Then why the hell didn't you take down that Vulcan, you stupid girl? I doubt you can use lightning magic like me by the way."

Kaiya frowned and pouted.

"I took out fifteen of those damn things before you found me, jerk."

Laxus smirked at the blue-eyed girl.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," he teased her.

_'This guy is impossible,'_ Kaiya thought to herself.

"I know," Laxus said smiling at her.

"You know what?" Kaiya asked him.

"We can have a match. You, me in the forest tomorrow?"

Kaiya thought about it for a few seconds, "I guess it couldn't hurt, right?"

Laxus grinned at her, "No, not at all."

Bedtime came that night and Kaiya found herself sleeping on the lounge.

_'Since when does a gentleman make a lady sleep on the couch?' _she thought. The young woman closed her eyes and succumbed to an eternal darkness.


	3. Scroll II - Yellow Versus White

**_Fairy Tail – Origins X780_**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

(A.N- The physical description of the characters will be from the Anime and what is written on wikipedia. This chapter takes place when Laxus is 19. Two years after he makes S-Class. I am thinking of maybe doing a time skip in a few chapters to X784. Let me know what you guys think. Also a special thanks to **LonelyDog** for the first review as well as following and favouring and to **Dragon of White Lightning** who was the first ever to favourite and follow(sorry for not mentioning this in my last chapter). And to **Rock-Sama, casie200, hector4349, Emileebug, StitchedSanity, SyroTheWritten, TNEEmilio, pillowwolfpup **and **XASoundSoulX** who has also taken the time to follow and/or favourite. ) _Re-edited._

* * *

__"__**_Magic is not meant to be used to kill people... but without power we can't even protect the ones we love."- Mirajane Strauss_**

* * *

**Scroll II- Yellow Versus White**

_Illuminated by a soft dull glow, thick iron bars. Bars that appeared to belong to a cage of some sort. The blue haired teenager examined the cage with great curiosity._

_Something let out a growl that sounded like a rumble of thunder from within the confines. Kaiya felt a shudder radiate through her body, like a normal human would in the wilderness hearing a wolf howl nearby. There was something in there._

_Eyes that glowed a white looked down on the female._

"_Who are you?" Kaiya timidly asked the figure. The girl was truly scared._

_The source of the white glowing eyes let out a deep rumbling growl._

"_Do not fear hatchling. I am you, sort of," the thing behind the bars spoke._

"_What do you mean by that?" Kaiya asked confused._

_The source of the glowing eyes, body shuddering growl stepped forward and dipped its head to the blue haired girl's level and the area lit up brighter. Kaiya looked in awe at the sight before her eyes. It was a dragon. A dragon with a blue and white colour to its body, eyes the same colour as Kaiya's. Kaiya watched the dragon move before her taking in all the details of its appearance and movements. _

_The dragon mainly supported its body on four strong limbs. Front limbs were well-defined for many uses, much like a human arm. The dragon looked to be able to move like a bi-pedal creature as well. It had a rounded muzzle, a slender neck and long tail. Four claws on each hand with one being an opposable thumb and three long claws on each foot, all claws were charcoal in colour. Small scales covered its body with larger armour-like scales covering the top of its thighs, from the neck to mid section and arms. The dragon also had four blade-like horns that protruded from the top of its head and from the cheek bones. Large wings extended out of the dragon's back. It also had spikes on the wing joint, shoulders and blades on the elbows._

"_You're a dragon?" Kaiya asked curiously. She kind of thought it was a dumb question._

_The dragon laughed. _

_The white-blue dragon spoke, "The dragon' s body died a long time ago. I am the essence left of her __former self. It's like a soul take over. By use of a sealing and bonding magic, the dragon's form and part of her soul were sealed inside a host and bonded to the host's soul until the host dies. Unsealing the seal that locks me in this cage will grant you use of my abilities and the ability to share my memories. However, when you are in this form, you may lose control, giving in to the instincts of a dragon."_

"_So I'm not a Dragon slayer, but more of a human cross dragon person?"_

_The dragon nodded it's head._

"_So, why are you...I mean the you that is kind of me sealed in a cage?"_

"_I was sealed away many generations ago after the Dragon and Human War died down, the humans being the victors and the dragons began to be killed and disappear more rapidly. Keiko no longer dared to use this form when her attempts to break fighting dragons and humans apart were futile. Because she sometimes found herself changing her form unconsciously, she used a sealing magic to seal away this form to prevent any form change and sealing my memories along with this form. Tell me hatchling, why are you here, what do you want?" _

_The girl thought for a moment. What did she want? Why was she there and talking to a dragon?_

"_I want to be a stronger mage, to stop being looked at as weak," she told the dragon._

_The dragon grinned, "Unseal me and let me help you. I can make you stronger."_

_Kaiya had no idea how she would do that. And did she want to really unseal a dragon of all things?_

"_How would I do that?"_

"_That book should know."_

_..._

"Hey, wake up."

Kaiya woke startled. Laxus was nudging her. Kaiya wasn't much of a morning person when being woken up by others so she rolled over to face the back of the couch hoping to get rid of the male mage.

"Ah!" (*Thud*)

"What the freaking hell!" she screamed.

The blonde male laughed at her. "What do you need safety rails like a child or maybe a cot?"(A.N- yes we call baby beds cots not cribs.)

The blue haired girl shook her head while rubbing her back as she got up. "No, I thought I was still on the couch." She glared at the still laughing lightning mage. "What did you do to me?"

Laxus waved his hands up defensively. "Nothing, you were tossing and turning, so I put you on the bed before you fell off the couch."

"Well I still fell out of the bed anyway," she said still glaring at him intensely.

"Not my fault, brat."

"I'm eighteen. I'm not a brat," she growled at him.

"You're short, so you're still a brat to me," Laxus replied with a smirk.

Kaiya ate breakfast and had a coffee while reading through her book.

"Uh, this is impossible." She scratched here head furiously in annoyance. Laxus looked at her.

"What is?"

"Oh, nothing."

_'Should I tell him about my weird dream?'_ she thought.

When Kaiya's mind came back to her surroundings she noticed Laxus was now looking over her shoulder at her book.

"Do you mind?" she asked furiously.

"Ancient Runes. Spell maybe?"

Kaiya looked at him dumbfounded.

Laxus rolled his eyes and pointed at the page she was on. "Looks like Ancient Runes and most spells are written that way."

Kaiya smacked her head on the table. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Are you sure you're a wizard?"

The yellow lightning user sat back down and watched the girl study the page intently. "You know, I do know someone who may be able to translate it."

Kaiya's eyes appeared to light up and she looked at him. "Really?"

The blonde nodded his head. "Yes, but at a price."

Kaiya sighed and her face suddenly saddened. "But I have..." The male raised his hand to stop her from finishing her sentence. "I know, you can fight me for it. You do owe me a match after all or did you forget?"

Kaiya was actually hoping he was just joking about the fight. Apparently not.

"Alright, It's a deal."

"Then let's get ready and head out."

Kaiya put on her black kimono, tights and boots. Laxus got ready as well and they both headed into the East Forest.

...

**\- East Forest-**

"We'll have our match here," Laxus told the girl as they slowed down to a stop in a quite open area of the forest.

Kaiya was felling so nervous she felt like she would either vomit or pass out. But she had to win this to get that page figured out.

"Read. Go."

The lightning mage, Laxus wasted no time and landed a simple punch on the girl. Kaiya was forced back into a tree. "If that's all you've got, you're weak and this match is as good as mine." _'Weak'_. She hated being seen and called as weak. Laxus launched another assault on the girl. Kaiya rolled and dodged a kick. One after the other he attacked and she dodged with effort.

"Now I know you can defend yourself, I can use more of my power," he said grinning at the panting girl.

"Oh man."

Laxus charged his fists with his yellow lightning and went for an attack. Kaiya mimicked with her white lightning. Their fists collided and lighting sparks flew in all directions. The male charged his body with lightning and he changed into lightning. He moved with so much speed around the girl, she could barely keep an eye on his movements. He was so fast. Kaiya mimicked, trying to match him move for move, but without power like his this match wouldn't be hers.

She was hoping to defend against each blow until the male started to get sluggish and tire out. But of course Laxus proved to her he had more stamina then she thought he did.

Kaiya began to tire from using so much magical energy just to counter and evade Laxus' attacks. Her movements started to become weaker and sluggish. Laxus dealt his blows on the white lightning user. Kaiya was knocked to the ground and she panted heavily. Laxus came at her with one final attack to Kaiya's shock. She closed her eyes not wanting to see. When the final blow didn't come she opened her eyes to see his fist just inches away from her face.

"If I were and enemy you would be dead. You have a long way to go to ever be able to match up to my power," he told her in a cold tone that sent shivers of fear through her body.

Laxus got up off the girl, turned his back and started to walk away.

Kaiya still laid there panting heavily, feeling beaten.

"Well are you coming or not?" Laxus called out to her.

The girl gathered up her remaining strength and got up going to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To Fairy Tail. I need a job and you can have your book looked at."

"But I lost the fight."

Laxus ruffled her hair and laughed. "I said you had to fight me, not that you had to win, idiot."

* * *

Another A.N- I know some will say Laxus would of ate her lightning right and beaten her in one blow. My reason for not putting this in is because people don't know he's a dragon slayer yet(well most don't) and I doubt he would tell Kaiya right. And he is testing to see her abilities more than just wanting to fight her.

Thanks again for reading and being patient. With my uni exams, work and parenthood it is very hard to find time to write a story up.


	4. Scroll III - Fairy Tail and Fairy Tales

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

(A.N- The physical description of the characters will be from the Anime and what is written on wikipedia. This story takes place when Laxus is 19, so four years before start of series. A big thank you to **Casie200** for the second review and also to **Gladius52, NeonBunBun **and** PennyVane **for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780.) _Re-edited_

* * *

**"_What's important isn't the Magic, it's the heart of the wielder who uses it." Erza Scarlet_**

* * *

**Scroll III – Fairy Tail and Fairy Tales**

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild opened. Everyone was chatting away but immediately hushed and stared at the door's entrance. They all looked surprised. The blue haired lightning mage hid herself behind the male lightning mage to avoid all the eyes staring in their direction.

"Welcome back, Laxus," a white-haired girl with blue eyes and wearing dark clothing greeted at the door.

"She Devil," Laxus replied acknowledging her.

The 'she devil' looked behind Laxus. "Oh, who's your friend? She's a cute one."

Kaiya grabbed Laxus' coat still hiding behind him. Laxus looked at the girl hiding behind him.

"Oh this is just a little lost dog called Kaiya," he said smiling.

"That's not nice, Laxus," the white-haired girl scolded.

Laxus chuckled. "Yeah, well ever since I saved her, she followed me around like a dog."

"I'm not a dog," Kaiya whispered as she pouted.

"So she can talk and she looks adorable when she pouts. I'm Mirajane Strauss. Some know me as the She Devil. You can call me Mira."

A tall male who had white hair and a tanned complexion along with a younger girl with short white hair walked up behind Mira.

"Big sis, we have a new mission," the male spoke.

"Elfman, Lisanna, this is Kaiya. Kaiya, meet my younger brother and baby sister, Elfman and Lisanna," Mira said introducing them to each other.

"Is Freed around at all?" Laxus asked the Strauss trio. The group appeared to ignore the whispers that were congregating around them and the stares people were giving them. Well giving Laxus and Kaiya.

"Sorry, haven't seen him yet. But he said he would be back today," Lisanna told him.

"Well we should go. Nice to meet you Kaiya." The trio waved goodbye and left.

Laxus looked at Kaiya who was still hiding behind him a bit. "We will just wait here."

Kaiya closely followed the blonde haired mage up to the second floor of the guild.

"Why were so many people staring and still staring?" she asked him.

"You and me, duh."

"What do you mean?" she questioned confused.

_'Seriously, is this girl that dense?' _Laxus questioned his inner self.

"Never mind."

Kaiya thought over it. '_Wait a minute. Wait... They think... oh shoot seriously. No way in hell,'_ she thought as a blush crept up on her cheeks. She looked away to hide it from Laxus.

The blonde watched the blue and nodded his head confirming what she was thinking. He could tell by her expression that she had it figured out now.

"What would make them think that?" she asked timidly.

"A big-mouthed idiot or two who may have seen us yesterday."

...

The two lightning mages sat at a vacant table on the second floor. Laxus was drinking a beer. The blue haired eighteen year old decided to read through more of her book while they waited. The male mage watched her scan and flip through the pages.

_'Can she really read that fast with no use of magic?'_

"Laxus!" a voice shouted interrupted Kaiya's reading, startling her.

Laxus let out a bored sigh. "What is it old man?" he asked.

An aged man appeared before the pair. He was rather short in appearance although Kaiya could sense a lot of power in him. She felt quite intimidated.

"You know the upper level is for S-Class only." He looked at Kaiya. "You must be the new girl Happy and Natsu saw and told us about yesterday."

Laxus wasn't pleased. _'That stupid boy with flame for brains and cat with fish for brains.'_

"Grandpa, this is Kaiya," Laxus said introducing the girl who was so nervous she could barely move.

"Hello Kaiya. I'm Makarov Dreyar. The guild master of Fairy Tail and Laxus' grandfather," he said introducing himself and extending his hand.

"N..nice to... meet you," she replied quite nervously. She slowly took his hand and they shook.

Makarov smiled. "Don't worry dear. I won't harm you. I can tell you are of no threat to us."

"Definitely a keeper this one, Laxus," he told his grandson.

The two mages started to get defensive wailing their hands about. "No...no, it's not like that at all."

"I saved her and she just followed me home. I guess I just pitied how weak she looked," Laxus told his grandfather.

Kaiya glared at the ground as if she tried to burn a hole with her eyes. He _'pitied' _how _'weak' _she looked. _'What a jerk.'_

"Do you have any family or a guild maybe?" the master asked her. Kaiya shook her head. No she didn't have any of them. She hadn't seen her mother since she was ten, just before she died. No extended family from her mother's side either. Her father? Who in Earth Land knows who or where he is? Guild? Never belonged to one.

"No I don't."

Makarov crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, deep in thought.

"How would you like to join Fairy Tail then?" he asked the blue haired girl. Laxus watched the girl. Kaiya thought for a bit.

"Well , I guess I could. Then I can get my own place and pay Laxus back."

"Pay him back?" the master asked confused.

"Yes, he bought me clothes because all I had on me was a dress and a book."

"You mean a rag, not a dress," Laxus corrected.

The guild master spoke. "Well, whatever. You are more than welcome to become part of the Fairy Tail family if you have nowhere else."

"Thank you, Master." Kaiya bowed in respect, thanking Master Makarov.

...

"Laxus!" a voice called out.

Kaiya and Laxus looked over at the source. There was a male who looked around Kaiya and Laxus' ages and a girl and another male who looked slightly younger than them.

"Just the people we need," Laxus quietly said to Kaiya, "Freed is the one you will need to speak to about that book of yours," pointing to the boy with rather long green hair.

"Hey, who is this cute little lady?" the male who wore a helmet asked as they approached the table. "Thunder Tribe, this is Kaiya. Kaiya the Thunder Tribe. Freed is the one with green hair, Evergreen is the female member, and the one with a helmet on his head is Bickslow."

Laxus looked at Freed. "Kaiya would like your help with something."

"Well of course, what is it?" Freed asked looking at the blue haired girl.

"Can you read this?" Kaiya asked as she slid the book open to the rune page in front of the mage.

The trio sat down and Freed examined the writing for a while.

"It is definitely Ancient Runes. A very ancient form at that."

"Would it help you to know that the runes were written at the time around the Dragon Wars?" Kaiya said. The group looked at Kaiya like she was crazy.

"The Dragon Wars are nothing but a legend, a fairy tale. Dragons do not exist," Evergreen told the girl.

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "Fine, it was written around the time the wars were said to have happened."

"What is this book anyway?" Freed asked Kaiya.

"My family history."

"What, your entire family history fits in that one fat old book?" Bickslow asked disbelievingly.

"Only important events, births, deaths, spells, significant historical events. Stuff like that. And it is only from Keiko Hirushi-Kiyoshi and her descendants. Me being the last one to enter anything in that book," Kaiya explained to the helmet wearing mage.

Freed continued to examine the rune text for a good hour, writing and rearranging words and symbols.

"It's a spell of some sort. It translates to the following text _'Winged beast of lightning hear me. As I summon your power to my side, I release you from your confines, so we may again unite as one. Hear me call your true name an my soul shall bind to yours, Kaminari."_

Kaiya looked dumbfounded. "Is that all?"

Freed nodded his head. "Yes but it was a bit hard to work out since there are a lot of words and symbols that don't mean a thing and aren't even apart of the spell."

Kaiya jumped up and hugged Freed. She couldn't help herself. "Freed you are so smart. Thank you."

Freed had a blush creep up on his face.

Laxus broke the awkwardness the green mage was feeling by asking, "So what is Kaminari?"

Kaiya released Freed and looked at the four wizards before her.

"Not a clue," Freed said shrugging his shoulders. The group looked at Kaiya for an answer.

Before they could start asking questions and her having to explain things she didn't quite understand herself the guild master approached.

"Now, Kaiya my dear. Where would you like your Fairy Tail crest and what colour?" Master Makarov asked her.

"A white one on the left side of my neck."

The master placed the crest stamp on her neck.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

The guild master dragged Kaiya down the stairs to the bar. The wizards present fell silent and looked on.

"Everyone, we have a new member of our family. This is Kaiya. Please make her feel welcome, and now we celebrate!"

Kaiya met a lot of people that afternoon. They were nice to her. Perhaps she had finally found a place to belong, a place to call home and people to call family.

* * *

_Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780 _

_Scroll IV – A Mission_

_As a new member of the Fairy Tail family, Kaiya Misaki is learning just how dysfunctional the guild really is. Also with the help of Bickslow she decides her first mission and sets off solo. But why is the helmet wearing Seith Mage grinning like a Cheshire cat? Has the White Lightning user taken more than she can handle?_

* * *

Another A.N – So I have decided to continue in the year X780. Two years after Laxus makes S-Class. Also the year Charm Magic is outlawed and Erza makes S-Class. The year before Gildarts leaves for the 100 year mission, Loke disobeys Karen, Moon drip starts and Mirajane makes S-Class and two years before Lisanna is 'killed' and Mystogan becomes S-Class according to the timeline on Wikipedia. The reason being I would like to wait till the Funimation dub anime catches up with Animax and hopefully finishes the Tenrou Island arc and also allow the manga Tartarus arc to conclude before I decide where the story will lead. Honestly I just sit and write with no idea what I'm writing. Do not fret there will be some Laxus/Kaiya romance but it will need time to develop properly. Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favouring. It is you who keep me inspired to continue so please continue to read/review/follow/favourite. I would also like some name suggestions for minor O.C's.

Side note on O.C names chosen and changed from previous chapters. Kaminari is a name for Thunder/Lightning I think. Keiko is meant to be written meaning lucky/blessed child and Kaiya means forgiveness and Misaki actually comes from the name given to spirit-like existences in Japan(So it says on Wiki).


	5. Scroll IV - A Mission

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

(A.N- Wow 437 views. So I know you guys do read it even if you don't always review. A big thank you to **Casie200** for the third review. If I could send Laxus to you as a present I would :) and also to **SummerBum95, Taki-nee-chan **and** SoraMythos9276**for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780.)_ Re-edited_

* * *

**"_If magic is what made me cry, there's got to be a way, it can make me stop crying too." Lucy Heartfillia-Fairy Tail - The Phoenix Priestess (Funimation English Dubbed)_**

* * *

**Scroll IV – A Mission**

Kaiya Misaki unconsciously snuggled into the warmth beside her. The warmth felt so calming and secure. The girl mage opened her eyes. Closing them tight again, her head pounded like someone had thrown her head first into a brick wall.

She opened them again to realise the feeling would not go away, no matter what she did. Kaiya's body froze and she held her breath. That warmth, the warmth she felt before, the one that made her feel so calm and secure came from the other lightning mage, Laxus.

_'Oh Kami, what happened?' _Kaiya sat up and checked under the blankets, making sure she didn't agree to anything last night with him. Yes all her clothes were still on. Thank goodness for that. She looked around the place. They were back in Laxus' place after yesterday's events of her submission into Fairy Tail and the party they had randomly thrown to welcome her.

The male mage still slept soundly beside her. Kaiya could still smell the faint scent of beer

in the air around them.

Laxus stirred. "Man, I think I had a little bit too much." Sitting up, he glanced at the girl beside him. "Does your head hurt?"

_'Why in Earth Land did he have to talk so loud?'_ Kaiya nodded her head. The blonde man got up and went to the kitchen. Kaiya closed her eyes again still trying to cure her pounding headache.

Smells filled the air and Kaiya's stomach grumbled to respond. The female mage decided to get up and head to the kitchen. On the table were two pills and a glass of water. "Take them and sit. Those are just pain killers." Kaiya took them and sat down. Laxus handed her a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs with toast. "Nothing like a good breakfast, pain killers and lots of water to cure a hangover."

_'A hangover? So that's what it was.'_

"You're a pretty light drinker," Laxus told her.

...

***Memory***

_Bickslow done what Kaiya called his crazy laugh. "Hahahaha. Have a drink Kaiya," Bickslow told her, handing a mug of beer to her. _

"_Drink, Kaiya. Drink, Kaiya," his souls she knew now as Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu mused._

"_But I have never drank before," she protested._

"_So, no-one here cares if you make a fool of yourself."_

_It was true, no-one even cared some of the mages younger than eighteen were drinking a bit. The girl tool the mug off the Seith mage._

_It tasted funny, bitter. Kaiya took another sip. It didn't taste so bad that time. One mug, two mugs, three mugs, four mugs. After the fourth mug everything went hazy, Kaiya couldn't remember a thing after that._

***End Memory***

**...**

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything. I'm not that kind of guy to take advantage of a passed out girl. I brought you back because you started to pick fights with the guild, literally. If I didn't get you out of there you might have hurt yourself or maybe demolished the place."

Kaiya blushed with embarrassment to hear about her little drunk personality.

The two mages prepared for the day and left for Fairy Tail.

...

**-At Fairy Tail-**

Laxus had disappeared as soon as they had entered the guild.

Kaiya found herself looking at the request board on the first level floor. She felt relieved that no-one seemed to care about her behaviour yesterday. Everything just seemed so normal. Well for Fairy Tail standards.

"Fight me, Laxus!" a boy's voice shouted through the guild.

_'What?' _Kaiya looked from the request board. Standing in the guild hall was a boy with pink hair and a flying blue cat by his side. He stared at Laxus with determination.

"What's going on?" Kaiya whispered.

"Oh, that's Natsu Dragneel, Fire wizard who is also known as Salamander and the cat is Happy, he uses aero magic. Natsu is always trying to pick a fight with Laxus."

Kaiya knew that voice, Bickslow.

"I don't have time for this crap," Laxus stated with boredom.

Natsu grinned. "What, you got a date with that new girl who is way out of your league?"

A bright flash enveloped the guild. When Kaiya could finally see, Natsu was on the ground electrocuted, and Laxus was gone.

"Serves you right flame head," a boy with dark hair said to Natsu.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked him.

Natsu got up. "What did you say Icebox?" he asked angrily.

"Icebox, you have to do better than that."

Kaiya was confused. She had not met these boys yesterday.

"That's Gray Fullbuster. He's an Ice user."

After a few more odd insults were thrown around a brawl had broken out between the two, which started to escalate to everyone else as a result of getting hit with something or someone.

"Is it always like this?"

"Yes, they're a bunch of animals," a female voice, Evergreen. Freed was now there with the group as well.

"It's best to ignore it," he told her.

Kaiya turned her attention back to the request board. Bickslow had a look.

"What about that job?" he asked pointing at a flyer. "It pays good and you are only getting rid of a pest problem, plus it's not too far from here."

Kaiya didn't like the grinning on his face. "Well, why grin like a Cheshire cat then?" she asked him.

Bickslow laughed. "Never mind that, but look it does pay good."

Kaiya read the job request.

**ELIMINATION JOB REQUEST**

**Eliminate ****Large**** pest problem**

**Location- Cadenza Village**

**100,000 Jewel Reward**

_'Why was large underlined?' _Kaiya thought.

The reward would be perfect though. Kaiya could keep some for her own place and give some to Laxus for his hospitality. The blue haired mage felt guilty for 'leaning' on him, as she had called it. It just didn't feel right to her to feel like a burden, a dependant, a young child.

"Sounds good enough," Kaiya told the Thunder God Tribe.

Kaiya took the request flyer up to Master Makarov.

"I'll be taking this job and be leaving first thing tomorrow."

Makarov smiled at Kaiya. "Good luck child."

* * *

_Next in Fairy Tail – Origins – X780_

_Scroll V – Cadenza's Demon_

_Kaiya arrives at her destination. What she finds sickens her to the verge of vomiting. The small little village is nothing but rubble and ash. Bodies litter the floor, all their hearts ripped out. What could have done this? Did Bickslow set this up? Is this why he was grinning? A screech sounds and a black figure approaches. What is it? Will Kaiya successfully complete her first mission?_

* * *

Another Author's Note – Cadenza village is made up I think. Please don't forget to drop me a review if you have time. Even a simple smiley face or whatever just to let me know if you guys have read the chapter. Thanks.

Random fan question – Anyone else happy about the subs Fairy Tail returning in April and Funimation having production rights to dub. I think the next lot of it will be out in May. *Manga spoiler alert* Who else thinks the Tartarus Arc should end soon and the guys(Especially Laxus) finally get healed?


	6. Scroll V - Cadenza's Demon

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

Author's Note: Thank you to **FROZ3NH3ART, Twilight Warroir** for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780. And a big thank you to **Cassie200** for another review and new reviewer **Enma Ai.** Quite honestly, good and critical reviews are what keeps me inspired.

This story will most likely continue to be updated once a week between a Thursday and Saturday.

* * *

_**'Your freedom lies within your heart' – Rob**_

* * *

**Scroll V – Cadenza's Demon**

The sky was painted blue without a cloud in sight, the sun brightly shone in the sky above. The blue haired mage, Kaiya Misaki followed the path to Magnolia station. She was quite nervous being on her first mission as a member of Fairy Tail and by herself, although she was probably more nervous about doing something wrong and failing.

"I wonder where Laxus went too?" Kaiya asked herself as she waited in the hot midday sun for the train to arrive. She had attempted to find the lightning mage before she had left but with no luck, so she left him a note at his residence in case he returned before her.

The train arrived at Magnolia station and departed, Kaiya always felt slightly nauseous when she travelled, she really hated it.

After two long hours the journey that seemed to last forever, the train arrived at her stop where she would continue on foot through to the next village, which was Cadenza village.

The heat continued through the afternoon as the blue haired mage walked the path to Cadenza. She optioned to tie her hair out of her face and off her neck. Thanking herself for choosing her lilac purple kimono with the pink sakura flower pattern and the shorter pair of tights to wear underneath.

The walk seemed to take an eternity , however Kaiya was able to occupy her mind by thinking of the family book and of course everyone at Fairy Tail.

The blue haired girl continued to look down at her feet as she approached the village of Cadenza.

...

**-At Fairy Tail -**

"Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed, you four will go to Cadenza village and find Kaiya. Bring her back home," Master Makarov told the group in a stern voice.

"But why, Master? This is her first mission, Surely she can complete it on her own?" Evergreen asked.

"The mission she is on now has been upgraded to an S-Class mission, and Laxus is the only S-Class wizard here right now. Kaiya could be seriously injured or worse, killed. We are unaware of her capabilities."

Laxus spoke, "We had a match before. She isn't the strongest mage, however she can use lightning magic like myself and she was able to last at least three minutes against me not using even have my power."

"It was only to get rid of some big bugs. What could have changed?" Bickslow asked the guild master. "I looked into the mission before I suggested it to her."

The elderly guild master cleared his throat and sighed. His expression more serious than before.

"Hanabira, the nearby town, the people have said there is a demon in Cadenza. It has destroyed the whole village and none of the villagers survived." Makarov closed his weary eyes. "I fear she will not be able to win against a monster like that, so find her and bring her back, with force if need be."

...

**-Path to Cadenza Village- **

The air the white lightning mage breathed changed as she approached closer to the small hill the obstructed her view of Cadenza Village. The air it was a sweet, fresh earth, nature smell. She could smell the grass, dirt, water moisture and the Cadenza lilies in the air. Now, but now it smelt of ashes, dust, earth, smoke, blood and decay. The blue haired mage could sense a lot of dark magical energy about as well.

Kaiya stopped as she reached the top of the small hill. There it was, Cadenza Village, her destination. The site froze the teenage wizard in horror. It was nothing but rubble and ash.

Kaiya ran to the entrance and proceeded to walk through the village.

She stopped. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The stench made the bile rise to her mouth. Keeping her mouth shut, she swallowed it back down. Before her laid remains of what appeared to be a family. A man was huddled protectively over a woman, and baby that was so tiny it looked to only have been a newborn. Blood was present at the holes they had in their chests were their hearts were.

Kaiya continued to investigate the village further, more bodies with holes in their chests.

As Kaiya continued her search for survivors and clues, the suns rays began to set and illuminate the town in an orange glow.

A screech sounded in the air. Kaiya stopped and looked around for the source of the screech that made her heart race. Another sounded and it was louder.

"It must be getting close."

Another screech.

"There." Kaiya pinpointed the location of the source that time, the sky above.

The mage looked and saw it. A shadowed figure approached from the sky. The lightning mage readied herself to fight.

The figure grew larger and landed in front of her. The thing was huge.

"What the hell is it?" she asked herself in a whisper.

The thing before her was huge, perhaps just smaller than an average dragon. Black in colour, its body was a primitive shape and covered in feathers, two long legs supported its body and two long arms extended from its upper torso along with large feathered wings on its back. The monster had two pairs of eye, a wide mouth with canines protruding and gills on the side of its head.

"I am Shinzoakuma, demon who rules this village," the beast boomed, "I live by devouring the hearts of humans, now I shall take yours little girl."

Kaiya felt scared but she could not dwell on her fear. She could not fail her first mission as a wizard of Fairy Tail. She knew what that thing was now, but how to beat it was a different issue.

Shinzoakuma was a demon that preyed on humans and lived by ripping out their hearts and devouring them. It was rumoured to be a creation left by the dark wizard of ancient times, know as Zeref.

Kaiya prepared herself to fight the demonic beast.

Shinzoakuma let out an ear ringing screech and charged at the teen, swinging a fist up and hurtling her into the air. The demon brought the fist down, pummelling her into the earth.

Kaiya slowly got up. "He's huge, yet still fast." She knew there was no way to escape. It was either beat the demon, hold out till the demon gave up or help arrived.

Kaiya snickered. _'Yeah right, help arrive. It's a solo mission of just me here.'_

She was on her own.

Shinzoakuma took flight and Kaiya used her **Lightning Body**. The demon appeared to be absorbing eternano from the atmosphere and forming it into a ball in its mouth. The ball of magical energy got larger, and was fired at the lightning user. Kaiya used her **Lightning Body** to dodge it with a millisecond between her and the attack.

"That was close." With her **Lightning Body** she was fast but nowhere near as fast as Laxus was. She knew he had held back in their match against each other.

"**Volt Meteor,**" Kaiya shouted. Launching thousands of tiny golf ball sized spheres of lightning from the sky. The demon screeched and set of an attack destroying the spheres.

"**Lightning Pillar.**" Kaiya rammed her lightning charged fist to into the ground, a pillar shooting skywards where the demon stood. It missed, Shinzoakuma had avoided the hit.

The demon was too fast for her to land a hit. Kaiya continued to try and hit the demon, one failed attempt after the other.

"Ah, damn this stupid thing." Kaiya focused all her magical energy into her element. The girl was so frustrated now, yet there was no way she was going to lose and screw up this mission. Her first mission as a guild member.

White lightning flashed around her, gathering it up she let out a warrior's cry. The concentrated lighting she had gathered appeared to explode, enveloping the village and everything within range in a blinding white light.

As the attack subsided, Kaiya was kneeling on the broken earth panting and sweating. The entire village was levelled, she knelt in a small crater hole she had created. A laugh echoed through the atmosphere. Something landed in front of her. Kaiya looked up to see Shinzoakuma grinning, without a scratch on himself.

"Nice try little girl, but I am faster than that."

The blue haired mage's vision began to blur, the world spun around her. Her body ached and felt like jelly, she could not move. Kaiya collapsed to the ground, closing her eyes.

"Now, I will take your heart."

* * *

Next

**Fairy Tail – Origins – X780**

**Scroll VI – Failure **

Kaiya has collapsed after her battle with the heart devouring demon, Shinzoakuma. As the demon proceeds to take out the female mages heart the question is, will Laxus and the Thunder Tribe get there to save her in time or is she on her own?


	7. Scroll VI - Failure

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

Author's Note: A big thank you to **readingchick45 **for reviewing as well as favouring and following, and also to **ObscureStar, Galehaut, KHRandHxHforevs, The Blue Monster Cake **and** sarahbear01001 **for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780. I wouldn't be here without any of you.

Seeing as this story is starting to get more hits I have decided to make a competition. The 10th reviewer will receive a one shot story of their choice of Fairy Tail character. It can be canonxcanon or canonxo.c, your choice. And it can be any genre you choose.

* * *

**'... the thing is, to our guild, there's nothin' more important than the lives of our friends.' - Gildarts Clive**

* * *

**Scroll VI – Failure**

"Now I will take your heart."

Those were the last words Kaiya Misaki heard before her world fell into complete darkness. The battered, weakened mage could feel the demon's claws starting to rip at her chest cavity, attempting to reach her heart. However she remained completely motionless. The mage had no strength left to fight back, let alone open her eyes or scream.

...

_'Darkness, eternal darkness.'_

_'Pain, I can feel pain.'_

The sound of thunder roared.

"Kaiya!"

_'Voices?'_

"Over there!"

"I see her!"

More thunder echoed around.

_'That can't be my thunder.'_

_..._

_-Kaiya's Dream-_

_Kaiya saw the cage she had seen in her dream. The dragon looked down at her._

"_It seems you friends have come to save you," the dragon said. _

_It let out a growl."You hesitate to release me, just as you ancestors did."_

"_Because I don't know what will happen if I do."_

_The dragon chuckled. "Are you afraid of not being accepted or is it you fear you may give in to the instincts and hurt your friends?"_

_Kaiya bowed her head not wanting the dragon to see her face. The dragon was right, she did fear of rejection and hurting those around her. Kaiya had a hard enough time opening up to anybody. The girl had no-one from the time her mother died till the time Laxus had found her a couple of days ago. _

_The dragon growled in annoyance. "Look I understand, but you could be so much stronger than this vile creature if you let me out of this cage."_

**-End Dream-**

**...**

Kaiya's eyes remained closed as the battle outside of her mind continued on. She could hear every word, every thunder-clap, every attack hit an intended target.

"Laxus, now!"

_'Laxus?'_

Lightning and thunder flickered and echoed around the fallen female mage.

"I'll finish taking her heart, then I'll take yours."

"You ugly, disgusting demon."

_'Evergreen?'_

"You have made my babies angry."

_'Bickslow?'_

"There is no place in this world for a creature like you."

_'Freed. They're here?'_

More thunder and lightning echoed and flashed through the sky.

"You have pissed me off, demon."

_'Laxus is here too? Yes I can sense him.'_

A loud crack of thunder that could rival a dragon's mighty roar sounded through the air as a large pillar of yellow lighting engulfed the demonic creature. The smell of burning flesh and feathers could be smelt as a loud thud sounded and shook the earth.

Kaiya could still hear them speaking but couldn't respond.

"Kaiya."

"Wake up."

"Hey brat, wake up."

"We have to stop the bleeding or she will bleed out."

"I can barely sense any magical energy coming from her."

"Did she do this much damage?"

She could hear the desperation and worry in their voices as she remained in the dark. She felt herself being picked up and rushed off. Kaiya tried so hard to respond, to open her eyes. Her body and brain betrayed her though. There was no energy left for her to move.

"Just hang on Kaiya."

...

The blue haired teen continued to slip in and out of consciousness, still unable to respond physically.

"...bleeding out."

"...hurry."

"...sample...in case...doesn't work."

"Hold on."

...

Kaiya had no idea how long she was in the darkness for. Finally coming to, she felt herself laying on something soft. The smell of bleach and strong disinfectant plagued her nose. The girl mage opened her eyes slowly to allow them time to adjust to the lighting. Everything looked clean. A hospital.

The girl let out a groan, "I hate hospitals." It was true, Kaiya hated hospitals with a passion. She would never set foot unless it was necessary. She looked around the ward room and saw a bouquet of flowers and a get well soon balloon with a small gift tag 'From your Fairy Tail family'.

The door of the ward room opened. A woman nurse with long brunette hair stepped in.

"Oh, you're awake. That's great news. I'm Kari and I will be looking after you during my shift until you are well enough to leave."

"Can I go now?" the mage asked.

Kari laughed. "No, you had very sever injuries and have been in and out of consciousness for seven days. Maybe tomorrow afternoon though."

The brunette nurse checked Kaiya's vitals and injuries then left her to rest. She paused at the door for a moment.

"By the way the ones who brought you in seemed kind of worried. Especially the blonde handsome one."

_'Blonde one? Laxus,' _Kaiya thought. So she didn't imagine things. They had been there.

...

The next day came soon enough, but not soon enough for the hospital hating mage. As soon as the tests were done and her discharge papers were signed, the girl was out of there.

The blue haired girl walked through Magnolia and headed for Fairy Tail at a rather slow pace. It had been almost a week since she was up and moving, her body still sore and not fully recovered yet, despite the use of healing magic and medicinal herbs.

"My first mission and I failed. I'm so lame," she whined, "and no reward too."

...

Kaiya finally reached the guild and stood at the entrance for a good minute or few, wondering how she could face them, mages stronger than her. Would they look down on her as weak and useless because she couldn't defeat a single demon? It's what wizards were meant to do, right?

The girl closed her eyes an sighed. "Well here goes nothing."

The guild hall fell silent making the mage nervous.

"Oh, It's Kaiya." The blue haired teen recognised that female voice from the first day she had come to the guild, Mirajane.

Mirajane approached the girl. "I heard you joined Fairy Tail and what happened in Cadenza Village."

Kaiya felt more disappointed in herself now and her body language and facial expression showed it. Everyone would know by now what a screw up she was.

Master Makarov, Laxus and the Thunder Tribe walked up to Kaiya.

"Kaiya, I'm so glad you're okay. We all are," Makarov said embracing her in a tight hug and turning into a blubbering mess. Kaiya winced at the contact because of her still healing wounds.

"You are?" she asked confused.

"Of course child. We had the hospital report to us everyday and if anything changed, and we also sent you flowers and a balloon as well to let you know we were thinking of you. Why wouldn't we be glad you're okay?" the master asked the girl.

Kaiya thought for a moment and hung her head to allow her bangs to cover her face.

"Because I failed. I have brought shame to this guild. I was weak," Kaiya said, speaking the last word with bitterness. How she hated that word, but it was the only one she could think of to describe herself.

"I didn't meet Bickslow's expectation as a guild member and beat Shinzoakuma so..." Kaiya abruptly stopped mid sentence as a slap sound rung through the air. The female lightning mage's face was stinging. Looking up she saw the culprit, it was the scarlet haired requip mage, Erza Scarlet. The requip mage had slapped her in the face and was now scowling at her.

"How dare you say that. How dare you think just because you fail one stupid mission it brings us shame. Do you really think we are those kind of people?"

Young Natsu spoke. "It was only one mission and your first, so what."

"Sorry sparky," Bickslow apologised. Kaiya looked at Bickslow who stood with the master, Laxus, Freed and Evergreen.

"It was only meant to be a job to get rid of some large crop eating caterpillars," the Seith mage told her.

"Bickslow is right Kaiya. It was upgraded to S-Class after you had left. That is why I sent them to bring you back. It is not your fault dear," the master told her, "Shinzoakuma should not have been there at all. Now lets celebrate your recovery."

Kaiya nodded in understanding. There was no point arguing about it. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she looked around the guild at the members. They were so happy, just like one big family. Maybe one day she would be able to trust them and show them what she could be, maybe. Fairy Tail wasn't so bad.

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail - Origins X780

Scroll VII - Shadows of a Threat

Kaiya is ordered time off while she recovers. Laxus goes on a mission so she is stuck at the guild while he is away. What is this strange feeling she can feel?

* * *

End Author's Note: So some might think a few characters are OOC, however I am trying to work this story around the episodes where Happy is hatched by Lisanna and Natsu, the time Natsu and the others go back in time and the one that shows the Strauss siblings on the job the day Lisanna dies/is sent to Edolas, since they are the closest years. Still allowing for a few changes that could of happened in those time periods.


	8. Scroll VII - Shadows of a Threat

**_Fairy Tail – Origins X780_**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

Author's Note: A big thank you to **readingchick45 **for reviewing again and **ObscureStar** for reviewing as well, and also to **CloverPiece, Alice Summers** and** minimousestar **for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780. I wouldn't be here without any of you. I have also uploaded a story cover with pictures of Kaiya, just working on her dragon form now.

Competition from last chapter is still on.

* * *

**'A real Fairy Tail wizard never forgets a promise' Gray Fullbuster – Episode 72: Fairy Tail Wizards (Funimation)**

* * *

**Scroll VII – Shadows of a Threat**

The new Fairy Tail mage, Kaiya had been ordered a short term of time off from participating in any missions by the guild master. She was still recovering from her fight with the demon, Shinzoakuma.

The blue haired mage found herself hanging around the guild today, reading her book while Laxus was away on a job with the Thunder Legion.

"Hey, Kaiya."

Kaiya turned her head. "Oh, hi Mira," the blue haired lightning user replied closing her book and putting it in her bag.

"Can I sit with you? Elfman has gone off to stuff his face and Lisanna has abandoned us to be with Natsu and Happy today."

Kaiya nodded her head. "Sure, I don't mind."

The two girls sat and talked. It was mainly Mira telling Kaiya about her past and how she first started at the guild and all the missions she had failed. Kaiya figured this was the She Devil's way of making her feel better and cheering her up after her recent dilemma. She had to admit though she didn't feel as bad as what she did when she got out of the hospital yesterday.

...

**-In a dark building somewhere-**

An owl masked figure and an eagle masked figure who wore black cloaks sat on thrones overlooking a group of figures, they also wore the same attire of black cloaks and a unique patterned mask of different animals to determine who was who when hidden.

"Master, My Lady. I believe we have located the prize you seek."

"Really now?" a male voice asked in an amused tone. The owl masked figure stood up.

"Yes sir. The energy was located at Cadenza Town. A scout team tracked it back to Magnolia Town."

"Well done Dolos and Erebus," the cloaked owl masked figure praised his subordinates.

"Thank you, Lord Alastor. Lady Keres, you remain quiet, are you not please we have found it?" the subordinate with the fox mask asked.

The slender figured lady who wore the eagle mask stood up, removing her mask. A smile on her face.

"I am more than pleased you have found it, Dolos. Send the Algea trio to fetch it as soon as you have sent the package to our target."

The lady turned to the owl masked figure as he removed the mask. "We shall finally have what we want soon, my dear."

"Achos, Ania, Lupe. The master and lady wish for you to retrieve what they are after." Three figures stood up from their seats, took a bow and left.

"We shall have that power. Her power belongs to our master and lady."

...

**-Fairy Tail-**

Kaiya looked around the guild. An uneasy feeling washed over, it made her wish Laxus was around. Whenever she felt his magical energy close by she always felt calmer. Right now this uneasy feeling was getting the better of her. What could make her feel this way?

"Kaiya."

"Kaiya."

"Hey, Kaiya!" a clap in front of the blue haired mage pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh, what is it, Mira?"

"You zoned out. Are you alright?" Mira asked her concerned.

"Yeah, but I'll feel better when Laxus gets back, I think."

Kaiya could see the smirk on Mira's face.

"Laxus, huh. You never know, you might have a chance there," Mira told the lightning mage.

Kaiya's face blushed. "What... no...I don't...It's not like that. It's just..." Kaiya stopped talking. No matter what she said she knew the Takeover mage wouldn't believe her.

Mira waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," she replied still smirking.

Lisanna, Happy and Natsu returned to the guild. Kaiya and Mirajane sat and watched as a brawl started between Natsu and Gray, which was all due to Natsu walking past Gray and making his glass explode from the heat of his fire.

"Want to fight me, ice princess?"

"Come on, flame brain."

"Snowflake."

"Matchstick."

"Freezer burn."

"Hot air balloon."

'_Here we go again,'_ Kaiya thought to herself. As she watched the fight escalate to the other present members the blue haired mage smiled. The uneasy feeling she had felt before was pushed to the back of her mind. Even if they didn't know it the Fairy Tail family always found a way to ease her thoughts and make her smile.

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail - Origins X780

**Scroll VIII - The Mysterious Black Box**

Kaiya has her first sleepover at Fairy Hills with a few of the girls. What is this package that arrives at Fairy Tail addressed to Kaiya with no sender details? Master Makarov is acting unusual and so is Kaiya. What's about to happen and what does it have to do with Kaiya and the weird package?

* * *

End Notes: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. But its all I could write for it.

Couples I support – Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, Jellal/Erza, Elfman/Evergreen (These ones were no brainers.) Maybe Freed/Mirajane


	9. Scroll VIII - The Mysterious Black Box

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to **Light Says **for reviewing and of course to my regular readers, and also to **BlackForestWaltz **for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780.

Competition is still on.

So I am approaching near the 2 digit chapters. Please let me know what you guys think. Should I continue? Is there anything you guys would like to see more of? Thank you. _Re-edited_

* * *

**_In my heart, at least, I could run straight to your side, unrestrained by anything, utterly free - Front Page; Fairy Tail manga chapter 163: Scarlet Sky (English)_**

* * *

**Scroll VIII – The Mysterious Black Box**

Kaiya had slept over at Fairy Hills last night while Laxus was still away on his mission with the Thunder Legion. A slumber party some would call it. The blue haired mage had been rather nervous about it. Not once had she ever in her life had a sleep over before. It was herself, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana and Levy. The sleep over went well considering the girls stayed at the guild until 8:30pm. After that they had shown her around Fairy Hills and played games with Happy until they had decided it was bedtime.

...

**-Fairy Tail-**

The five girls entered the guild. Cana as usual went off to get a morning smoothie.

"Did you have fun last night, Kaiya?" the blue haired solid script mage, Levy asked.

"Yes, it was interesting. I never had a sleepover before," Kaiya replied. They looked at her. Cana who stood behind Kaiya choked on her drink.

"You serious?" Lisanna asked disbelieved. Kaiya nodded her head.

"Natsu and I have had loads of sleep overs. Well that was before we all started going on more jobs," the youngest Takeover mage told her.

"Well, it's always been just me and my mum. That was until she died when I was ten. Then it was just me travelling."

Lisanna and Levy hugged her. The lightning wizard felt awkward at the motion at first but soon relaxed as she felt the calmness take effect.

"We're your family now. Everyone in this guild is your family. We will be here for you, always," Lisanna whispered to her. The white-haired girl was so sweet and kind.

"Kaiya!"

The girls sitting at the table all looked up. It was Master Makarov who called out Kaiya's name. The master stood beside her, a package in his hands.

"This is addressed to you," he said as he handed the girl the package. Kaiya looked curiously at the package. She looked around the guild. Even the other girls who sat with her looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" the card mage, Cana asked. Kaiya looked at the card that was attached to it, 'Dearest Kaiya' was all it read, no sender details at all. The blue haired mage carefully unwrapped the package. Master Makarov frowned after seeing what was inside it. The group stared at it for a few minutes.

Natsu appeared over at the table to see what it was.

"What is this?" Kaiya asked confused. Before her on the table sat a black box. It was made of metal, and had runes and patterns imprinted all over it.

"What a weird-looking object," Lisanna said. After thinking for a moment, the elderly guild master hastily grabbed the object and wrapped it back in the package.

"I will take that."

"You can't, it's Kaiya's!" Natsu protested furiously at the master's actions.

"That's enough, Natsu. I don't want to hear another word!" the master had yelled at Natsu. Kaiya could tell he was angry.

"But it's..." Natsu was stopped mid sentence as a large hand whack-a-moled him into the guild floor.

"Anyone else?" Master Makarov asked, a frown of annoyance visible on his face as he scanned the guild for more protesters. People shook their heads,said 'no' and went back to what they had been originally doing. No one was going to dare object the master's decision to take that box off Kaiya.

...

Everything was quiet in the guild once again. Kaiya looked up from her book. She felt the presence she had been waiting for. That soothing magical energy that was making her feel safe and secure, even when she wasn't in danger had returned. Kaiya ran up to the door's of the guild to greet them.

The doors of the guild opened.

"Welcome back Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey little lady," Bickslow greeted her back first out of the group. His babies chanting 'little lady, little lady'. Evergreen glared at the blue haired girl. "Did you listen to master and take it easy?"

"Yes."

Freed nodded his head. "Very good."

Laxus looked down at the other lightning user. Kaiya couldn't help but feel intimidated by his gaze.

"I didn't work at all yesterday, honest."

"Did you behave yourself at Fairy Hills?" Laxus asked her.

"Of course she did," Levy said walking up to the group.

...

**-Elsewhere-**

"Ania, Lupe. We will plan to lure the girl out," a male voice spoke. The figure that wore a weasel face mask turned to his two companions.

"Why not attack with force, Achos?" the one who wore a wolf mask asked.

I agree with Lupe. We should hit the Fairy Tail guild with force. Now we know she is there, and we should let them know who we are," a female spoke. She wore a mask that represented a serpent's head said.

"No, our main objective is the target. She must not escape us. With the possibility of the guild protecting her she may slip away into hiding," Achos told the other two, "However, we shall let her know we are near though."

The Algea trio closed their eyes and focused their magical energy.

...

**-Fairy Tail-**

"Kaiya."

"Huh..."

The blue haired mage looked around. Laxus stood in front of her with a questionable look on his face.

"You spaced out."

"Oh, I just thought I felt something weird."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and looked around the guild, he then closed his eyes. Kaiya had just noticed the Thunder trio had left and Levy had as well.

Laxus opened his eyes. "Well I don't sense anything. I'm getting a drink."

Kaiya followed closely behind Laxus towards the bar, looking around.

The female lightning user continued to feel something was there, however she did not know what it was and why no-one else could sense it. The fluctuations of the magical energy she could feel were so infrequent, but they felt sinister. This caused her to stick rather close to a certain blonde haired mage.

...

"Will you knock it off," Laxus growled as he turned to face the blue haired mage. They were walking back to his place and he was extremely frustrated with her already. Ever since he had gotten back from his mission before Kaiya had stuck really close to him and it was getting beyond annoying for the man. Kaiya stepped back a bit to distance herself from him in an attempt to ease his frustration.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You're acting odd," Laxus told her.

Kaiya knew exactly what he had meant. She had never stuck so close to him before, well not since the day they first met. That was the only time she had done so because the streets were busy, and she didn't know the place at all. After that day and joining the guild, Kaiya had just let Laxus be, once she got to know a few more people during the party. Today as soon as the blonde mage got back though, Kaiya was right behind him, following his every step and staying so close in a suffocating kind of way. However the blue haired girl wizard couldn't help that his presence made her feel safe and secure more than ever now. Whether it was the power of his magical energy she could sense, or the fact he had helped her out that day with the Vulcan and not left her, and had given her a temporary place to stay, or maybe it was the way he presented himself; unafraid, strong and proud, like he would bring down anything that stood in his way.

"What is it?" he asked her.

The teen girl shook her head. "It's nothing."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Then give me space girl." The blonde mage started walking again. Kaiya allowed him to lead a few more steps ahead to give him space. She soon followed after him, looking around her surroundings. She couldn't feel the fluctuations in magical energy any more. Kaiya shook her head.

_'Could I be imagining things?' s_he thought.

"Hey, Laxus?"

Laxus slowed down and waited for the girl mage to catch up.

"What?"

Kaiya hesitated for a moment. "Uh... can you train me?"

The yellow lightning mage looked at the white lightning mage with amusement.

"Well can you? I want to be stronger, and who better to teach me than another lightning user, right?" she asked.

Laxus closed his eyes and thought. "Yeah, I guess we can do some work when I'm not busy. We'll start tomorrow. At least then maybe you won't get into so much trouble you need help all the time."

Kaiya didn't know whether to ignore his sugar-coated insult at the end or not, however the teen decided to just smile at the male mage.

The male started to walk again. _'At least then I won't have to waste time fetching you on every mission that turns out too dangerous,'_ he thought.

_'I wonder how much stronger he can make me?' _Kaiya thought.

* * *

**Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780**

**Scroll IX – The Algea Trio**

Kaiya sets out to find the mysterious source of the fluctuating magical energy, alone. Laxus cannot find her for the training session. The Algea trio make their move. Will Kaiya get out of there herself or will Laxus come to her rescue?

* * *

**Information-** The Algea trio names come from Greek Mythology- The Algea- three spirits of pain and suffering;

**Achos- **trouble, distress

**Ania-** ache, anguish

**Lupe-** pain, grief, sadness.

Alastor, Keres, Dolos and Erebus also come from Greek mythology;

**Alastor- **the spirit of bloody feuds and vengeance.

**Keres- **spirit of violent or cruel death

**Dolos- **spirit of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery, and guile

**Erebus- **the primeval god of darkness, his mists encircled the underworld and filled the hollows of the earth


	10. Scroll IX - The Algea Trio

**Fairy Tail – Origins X780**

(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)

**Author's Note: **A big thank you to** ObscureStar** and the **Guest** for reviewing and also to **majornerd1315, royalrabbit **and **tequilasspot **for favouring/following Fairy Tail – Origins X780. And of course a thank you to all my regulars.

**ObscureStar- **Here is the next chapter. Sorry it wasn't up earlier. I decided to go through and change a few things, like Kaiya's age. She'll be 18 in this now, it felt weird writing intimate stuff between a 16 yr old and 19 yr old.

**Guest- **I will definitely put some romance in. Not a lot but there will be more(Yes I just gave the hint I will be writing a sequel for the year X784 and X791.) I also promise you she will get stronger. The reason I didn't make her very strong is because I wanted something that could connect and bond Kaiya and Laxus together.

On another note congratulations to **ObscureStar** for the tenth review and winner of the little competition. You have a choice of;

A one shot story of your choice (own OC/CANNON, OC/OC, CANNON/CANNON, just a one shot containing a CANNON or OC- depending on genre of course.) You may pick any genre you like.

or

An OC to become a minor part of the story(They will be in Fairy Tail as well)

Just PM your choice and details and I will PM you back if I require any more details.

* * *

__**'Is glitter all you want? Then try hitting up a craft store.' - Natsu Dragneel to Bluenote Stinger – Episode 112: The One Thing I Couldn't Say (Funimation Dub)**__

* * *

**Scroll IX – The Algea Trio**

__His hand traced the girl's waistline, making her body shiver. It wasn't a cold or disgusted shiver, but one of excitement. He was strong and proud. The man could be brutal to his enemies, yet this girl who laid beside him, he touched so gently, as if she could shatter into pieces if too much force was applied. __

__The girl moaned softly."Laxus."__

__Opening her eyes, the white lighting mage turned to face the yellow lighting mage. Her eyes were fixed on his, deep blue intently watched grey blue, as if she was trying to bore into his mind and soul to read his thoughts. His hand travelled once again with feather touch along the surface of clothing that moulded to the contours of the girl's body. Travelling from her thighs up to her shoulder, and back down again. The blonde haired man rested his hand on her thigh. __

__Why did she have to wear just underwear and a shirt to bed, his bed? Sure it was a hot night, but she was practically asking for something intimate to happen between them in that bed.__

__He was a man after all. He would have thought himself a fool if he didn't want to be intimate with the girl who laid beside him in just a shirt and underwear. He had to admit she was young and pretty, only a year between them. There was also something there that drew him to her. Normally he would cast the others aside, not giving them a second thought. But her, he was draw to her for some unknown reason.__

__Kaiya's gaze followed Laxus' arm to his chest, his naked chest. The male mage only wore boxer shorts to bed that night. Kaiya was certain he probably would have slept naked if she wasn't there Laxus stroked her cheek, he gently pulled her head up to look at him. The S-Class mage brought his face closer to hers. Moist, warm, soft. His lips were suddenly on hers. Laxus was kissing Kaiya. His kiss was so soft and gentle, it held no brutal force in it at all. It was pure passion. The man could feel Kaiya deepen the kiss between them...__

__...__

Grey blue eyes opened, startled.

__'What the hell was that?'__ the blonde man thought. He ran a hand through his hair and looked beside him. There she was in his bed.

_'When the hell did she get in?'_ he asked himself in his mind.

Laxus had set up his spare room with a bed for the girl, so she wouldn't be sleeping on the lounge and Laxus wouldn't have to share his bed. This was only temporary of course, until the girl had saved enough money to get her own place and could do jobs on her own without a lot of trouble. However, she had found a way to sneak in to his bed through the night. Laxus couldn't help but smirk as he watched the girl sleep beside him.

"She doesn't even look like she's a fighter. But that crater in Cadenza."

...

Kaiya rubbed her eyes and looked beside her. Laxus wasn't there.

"Maybe he went to train early?"

The wizard girl looked at the clock, it was only 5:00am. Kaiya groaned at the thought of it being so early. She decided to get up and get ready. Today was the day Laxus would start to train her. She had recovered fully now from her injuries from Shinzoakuma and she was excited to learn from such a strong mage.

Kaiya closed her eyes in content as she let the warm water of the shower relax her body.

"Mmmm, nothing like a nice shower." Then she felt it, what had not been felt since yesterday. That energy which normally fluctuated. However, now it remained spiked at its peak.

The blue haired mage growled. "That's it, I'm getting to the bottom of this." Kaiya was fed up. The girl got out of the shower and dressed herself.

"I'm sick of this game."

...

-**Mount Hakobe-**

"It's fr...ea...king fr...ee...zing," Kaiya chattered to herself. The girl mage had started to follow the spike of magical energy. It had lead her to the snowy climate of Mount Hakobe. Unfortunately she had no idea it was leading her to this type of terrain, as she had never been in the area before.

"Damn snow," she complained. The wizard continued to drag her feet through the snowy blanket.

...

**-Fairy Tail-**

"Levy."

The blue haired solid script mage looked up from her book.

"Yes, Laxus? she asked.

"Have you seen Kaiya?"

Levy shook her head.

__'That's just great. No-one has seen her and she's not at my place,'__ the lightning mage thought. He was annoyed at the fact Kaiya had disappeared on him without leaving a note or some clue as to where she would have gone. He had agreed to start training her today. Could the girl really have forgotten so quickly, even though she was the one who asked him in the first place?

...

_**-**_**Mount Hakobe-**

Kaiya reached a cave in the snowy mountain . She could feel the energy coming from in there.

__'What if it's a trap of some sort? Someone asking for help?'__

Conflicting scenarios ran through her mind, but in the end she decided to brave it and enter.

The girl walked through the dimly lit cave slowly. It was damp and cold.

"If only I could stop my sh...sh...shiv...er...ing and ch...cha...ter...ing," Kaiya stuttered. She continued to walk through the freezing cold cave.

"Well, well. It looks like we found a fairy."  
Kaiya whipped her head around. Nothing but shadows in the cave.

A laugh echoed. "This fairy doesn't have a tail."

The blue haired mage continued her search around the place, looking for the source of the voices.

"Bet her dragon does."

The last comment that came from a female sounding voice startled Kaiya. How could anyone else know she was a vessel to Kaminari's form?

"Who the hell are you?"Kaiya frowned, lightning began to spark around her.

"We, we are the trio who bring pain and suffering. Our master and lady are in need of you. Us, the Algea trio have been ordered to capture you."

__'Algea trio?'__

Three shadows began to take form from the shadows in the cave. There in front of her three figures stood.

The one with the a weasel face mask approached the girl. "I am Achos."

"Ania," a woman's voice spoke. The one with a serpent's head mask walked forward. The one wearing a wolf's head mask chuckled as he walked towards the girl. "I am Lupe."

Kaiya tried to step back but she couldn't move. The girl was frozen in the spot.

"This was easy enough," the one, Lupe said.

Lightning began to spark around her body again in defence. "I'm not going anywhere." The lightning user stood her ground knowing she couldn't back away, determination visible on her face.

"**Lightning Sabre."** Kaiya focused her lightning to her arm. The lightning took form around it like a blade. She tried to move and charge at Achos but couldn't move still.

Achos laughed manically. "You stupid girl. My magic controls the shadows, and there's a lot of them in this place. I can bind you to the one spot with my shadows. As long as I am connected to your shadow, you are stuck and unable to do anything."

Kaiya could see it now from the corner of her eyes, Achos' shadow was connected to hers, which in turn made him the controller. She wished she knew how to use lightning to hit a target without moving her body right now.

"**Dolor."** The female of the trio, Ania appeared behind Kaiya and pressed her hand on the girl's back. Pain shot through her body. Achos released her. She screamed at the agonising feeling. Her body soon dropped to the ground, she couldn't move. Achos had bound her again as she laid on the cold ground.

Ania giggled. "As you can see Kaiya. My magic inflicts pain straight to the nervous system."

Ania grabbed Kaiya by the hair and hoisted her up off the ground. The lightning user winced at the motion. Lupe walked up and stood in front of Kaiya. He continued to stare into her eyes. Kaiya didn't want to look him in the eyes, but Ania and Achos had her over powered.

...

__It was dark, Kaiya couldn't see a thing. Images appeared in front of her.__

__A dragon towered over Fairy Tail, which laid as ruins. The dragon let out a thundering roar.__

_"_Kaiya, stop!"__

__Kaiya looked at the voice, it was Natsu. He laid on the floor all beaten and battered.__

__The fierce beast just roared again and began to charge lightning into its mouth.__

_"_Kaiya!" The voice belonged to the youngest Strauss sibling, Lisanna. She too looked beaten up pretty badly. As Kaiya looked around at the scene before her she notice unconscious, beaten up bodies of more Fairy Tail members. Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Cana and Freed, just to name a few. What shocked Kaiya the most was the body that laid next to Mirajane, it was Laxus.__

_"_Please Kaiya, remember us," Lisanna begged.__

__'Is that me? The dragon does look like Kaminari.'__

__The dragon launched the attack.__

_"_No!" Kaiya screamed, tears escaped her eyes.__

__...__

Before the blue haired mage could register anything, she was back to staring at Lupe's red eyes.

"That is my power, my magic. I can show others their worst fears," Lupe said to the girl mage.

__'Laxus,'__ Kaiya thought,__'please, help me.' __The blue haired mage fell into an unconscious state.

...

__'That feeling. I can sense him.'__

Kaiya regained consciousness with no idea how long she had been out for. She was still in the cave. The teen could hear thunder crackling outside.

"Laxus." The still weakened mage slowly got to her feet and headed for the mouth of the cave.

The snow was falling lightly and it was still light out. What Kaiya saw brought relief to her. Laxus, Bickslow and Freed were battling against the Algea trio. Kaiya smiled softly, happy at the thought she would be safe now.

As the three separate battles continued around her, the girl noticed how the trio lacked power while separated. She guessed they were use to working as a team and relied on ambush strategies like before.

Freed fought against Ania, Bickslow was against Lupe and Laxus was taking on Achos. Kaiya watched on. The strength of the three Fairy Tail mages left her in awe.

"I wish I was that strong."

The fighting continued with each pair quite evenly matched. But then it happened, within a blink of the eye. Ania landed an attack on Freed. Kaiya heard his screams.

The dark écriture mage writhed in pain as Ania's magic continued to inflict pain on his nervous system.

"No. This is all my fault," Kaiya said to herself. That feeling of guilt, of being weak, overwhelming. Laxus was doing pretty well, so was Bickslow, but Freed was in trouble and the others had their own fights.

Kaiya would never forgive herself if he died today or was seriously injured because of her weakness and she was certain the Thunder Legion would never forgive her either.

Ania hit Freed again.

Bickslow yelled at the green haired mage. "Get up Freed. Don't let that girl beat you!"

Kaiya watched Freed slowly get back up. Ania launched at him. At that moment Kaiya didn't care anymore. She would fight or die trying. The girl charged herself and used her **Lightning Body, **knocking an unsuspecting Ania off her target. The two females stared each other down.

"Kaiya, out of the way," Freed ordered her.

The blue haired eighteen year old was angry. "No. They want me. I wont you fight for me anymore."

Laxus and Bickslow landed beside Kaiya. Achos and Lupe landed next to Ania.

Ania laughed. "Yes our master and lady want the sealed power you possess to activate the cube of Morpheus," the woman continued, "it has the power once activated to create one's dreams. Our leaders dream of a world which they rule."

__'That box,'__ Kaiya thought.

Laxus laughed. "They always want to either destroy or rule the world. How cliché."

"Bickslow, Freed. Head back to the guild," Laxus ordered them.

Bickslow and Freed didn't argue and left the mountain. The blonde haired mage looked at Kaiya. The Algea Trio waited for them to make the first move.

"Let's start training," Laxus said with a smirk.

__'Training? Crap, I forgot,'__ Kaiya whined in her thoughts.

"I want you to create a lightning storm for me. Hands in front and concentrate," he commanded her.

Kaiya nodded her head, putting hear hands in front of herself. She focused her power into the space between her hands. Lightning flashed around the scene uncontrolled. Laxus launched at the trio with his **Lightning Body**. He was somehow faster than before. He hit them, one by one.

What happened next shocked the white lightning mage. Laxus landed between the trio and Kaiya, and absorbed the lightning she was generating with her **Lightning Storm**. Kaiya was dumbfounded.

Laxus looked at her and grinned. "Thanks for that. **Lightning Dragon's Roar!**"

Lightning came out from the blonde mage's mouth and it hit the trio who were laying on the snow-covered ground.

Anger was visible on Laxus' face as he towered over the beaten trio that laid motionless on the ground.

"Don't mess with Fairy Tail." He turned and walked away.

"Kaiya!"

Kaiya recovered from her state of shock.

"Coming!"

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780

Scroll X – This Is My Truth

Kaiya wants to know how Laxus did it. How he ate her lightning. He is very reluctant to tell her anything. So she tries to make a deal with the yellow lightning mage. Will he agree to the deal or will Kaiya be left in the dark? What is he not telling her? And what will Makarov do with the Cube of Morpheus?


	11. Scroll X - This Is My Truth

**Fairy Tail – Origins X780**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

A.N- Sorry this is late guys. Had internet issues which made me very angry to the point I had to call my provider over 3 times to sort it out. I also apologise for the paragraphing. I didn't realise it went retarded when I copy from my word processor to Fanfiction.

A big thank you to **WinterWhiteFox **for reviewing, favouring and following and **ObscureStar **for reviewing. Also to **Baclya, Bluebearx, VACheng **and** Zkie** for favouring/ following Fairy Tail – Origins X780.

Warning

Rated M for one profanity word.

Mention of a mental disability in chapter.

* * *

_"And there was one man among the humans who bathed in the blood of too many dragons. I fear to even say that name. He continued to destroy dragons and bathe in their blood. Presently, his skin turned to scales, his teeth to fangs. He transformed into a dragon himself." - Zirconis (Jade Dragon) to Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily. Episode 176: The Dragon King (English Subbed)_

* * *

**Scroll X – This Is My Truth**

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"I did nothing."

"Don't lie."

It had continued all the way since the lightning pair had left Mount Hakobe. Kaiya kept asking Laxus how he had done it. How he ate her lighting.

The blue haired mage let out a growl of annoyance as the blonde man continued to tell her he did nothing unusual.

"Fine. I'll tell you my secret, but only if you tell me yours." Kaiya said trying to bargain with the man.

Laxus looked at the eighteen year old.

"What secret could you have that could possibly interest me, brat?" he asked her not amused the slightest.

Kaiya let out a frustrated growl.

"I told you, I'm not a brat. Besides, you couldn't possibly eat my..." her sentence turned into an inaudible mumble as it was muffled by the blonde mage's hand.

He lent over and whispered in her ear. "Don't say a fucking word to anyone. And do not speak about it here or anywhere else. Understand?" His whisper was so threatening. Kaiya nodded to confirm that she understood and Laxus released her mouth.

_'What's his problem? It's like he's a schizophrenic.'_ Kaiya thought.

...

The duo had reached the guild and entered. The place was full of the usual hustle and bustle of guild life. Laxus was hoping to get a drink and relax for the rest of the day. Unfortunately his hopes were soon extinguished when Master Makarov approached them.

"Laxus, Kaiya. Please come with me." They could see a worried expression on his face.

The two lightning users followed the guild master to his office and entered the room.

"Take a seat."

"What is this about Gramps? I want a drink," Laxus asked the old man in an irritated tone.

Makarov placed the unwrapped box on the desk. It was the box Kaiya was sent.

_'What is that thing?'_ Laxus thought in his head.

"This is..."

"The Cube of Morpheus," Kaiya said interrupting and finishing Makarov's sentence.

The elderly man nodded. "Yes. We need to decide what to do with it."

The blonde lighting mage scoffed. "Quite simple, destroy it."

Makarov frowned. "It's not that easy, Laxus. It can't be destroyed. Only deactivated."

Laxus and Makarov looked at Kaiya. Kaiya looked down at the Cube of Morpheus, deep in thought.

"The Algea Trio..."

The guild master raised his hand stopping her mid sentence. "Bickslow and Freed have told me what happened today, and what the Algea Trio had planned. It's why I'm asking you what do you want to be done?"

Kaiya shook her head. "I still don't understand why they would send it to me though. Wouldn't it make more sense to keep it themselves then capture me?"

"Yes I'm not sure on their intentions in sending it to you here either."

Laxus watched the blue haired mage. _'Why did they send the thing here then?'_

"Well if it can't be destroyed, what then?" the yellow lightning mage asked.

Kaiya thought for a moment. "What if we hide it somewhere?"

Makarov thought for a bit then nodded his head. "I have just the place in mind."

The pair exited the Master's office and headed to the bar.

...

**In a dark building somewhere**

"You three failed to retrieve her, and the Cube!" Alastor yelled in fury.

"Unacceptable!" Keres screamed at the Trio who were bowed before them and their peers.

"Sentence them to death!" some of the peers shouted.

"They have brought us shame and make us weak!"

"We underestimated the guild, leaders. For that I apologise," Achos said.

Alastor took in a deep breath and exhaled in an attempt to calm his rage. He appeared deep in thought for a moment as he closed his eyes.

"This shall be seen as only a minor set back for the Thanatos Guild. It just means our plans will not be fulfilled sooner. The Cube of Morpheus will call out to her power and she will unconsciously be drawn to it. Only a Lightning dragon's power can charge and reactivate it form its slumber."

…

**Fairy Tail**

Laxus finished his drink and the pair headed home for the evening. The questioning resumed once more.

"So, how did you do it?"

"Just drop it."

"No. How did you?"

"Drop it!"

As the pair continued to walk in silence, Kaiya continued to glance at the male mage. However, he just continued to walk without so much as glancing at her.

…

The two mages finally reached Laxus' place. Laxus said nothing as he headed straight for the bathroom and then went to bed.

_'Did I do something wrong?' _Kaiya thought as she watch the male mage disappear behind his bedroom door.

...

_Kaiya found herself in front of the cage as soon as she fell asleep. _

"_What is on your mind hatchling?" the dragon asked as it approached the cage door. Kaiya looked at the dragon questioningly._

_The dragon chuckled a little. "You only appear here when you are unconscious and in trouble, or something is bothering you. Now what is it?"_

"_Well." Kaiya looked down at her feet. "I'm wondering how Laxus at my lightning."_

_The dragon closed its eyes deep in thought. "Hm. I believe it is because he may be something like what Keiko was," the dragon told the girl._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_A Dragon Slayer, hatchling. Although his magic seems different in a way, it still feels familiar somehow."_

…

Kaiya's blue eyes shot open. The wizard wasted no time and got up, running to Laxus' room, flinging the door open.

"That's it!"

The blonde mage who was asleep in his bed shot up, sitting in his bed, anger visible as his rage increased. His slumber disturbed by the blue haired teen.

He let out a sigh, trying to remain calm.

"What's it?"

"You're a Dragon Slayer."

Laxus was so fast to move, Kaiya didn't know what was happening until he had her pinned to a wall of his bedroom by her arms.

"Who told you?" His whisper was harsh and threatening.

"Laxus, you're hurting my arms," Kaiya whimpered at the yellow lighting mage. Laxus released his grip slightly.

"Who told you? No-one but Gramps and the Thunder Legion know."

"A dragon," Kaiya answered quickly.

"Don't lie to me," Laxus growled at the girl.

"I'm not."

Laxus' face was dangerously close to hers. She could feel the man's breath tickling her neck.

He whispered in her ear, "really, a dragon?"

Laxus let her go and sat down on the bed, burying his face him his palms. Kaiya rubbed her arms while looking at the male mage with a worried expression. The eighteen year old let out a sigh. This was it, no going back now.

"My family," she said.

Laxus looked up at the white lightning user.

She continued, "I will share my secret with you. This is my truth."

Laxus just grunted, watching the female mage.

"When Keiko's dragon parent died, Kaminari, she gave Keiko the ability to change into her form and the ability to see her memories. Kaminari's spirit and form have been passed down from one descendant to another, sealed away by Keiko with magic. The Rune Spell Freed worked out will unseal it. Giving me access to Kaminari's dragon form and her past memories." Kaiya had finally finished. She watched the blonde mage for any type of reaction. He just looked at the girl stunned, not knowing how to react, let alone if he should believe it or not.

After a few minutes the male mage finally recovered from his stunned state. "Is that what the Algea Trio meant by 'the sealed power you possess'?"

Kaiya nodded. "You probably don't believe me though."

Laxus sighed, his chin resting on his entwined hands. "So Kaminari, is meant to be a dragon?"

Kaiya got up and exited the room.

The blue haired mage re-entered the room holding her book. She placed it in front of Laxus opened. Laxus looked down at the open book. There on one loose sheet of parchment was a coloured drawing. A drawing of a white-blue dragon with four limbs and a pair of wings, a rounded muzzle, a slender neck and long tail. Four claws on each hand with one being an opposable thumb and three long claws on each foot, all claws were charcoal in colour. Small scales covered its body with larger armour-like scales covering the top of its thighs, from the neck to mid section and arms. The dragon also had four blade-like horns that protruded from the top of its head and from the cheek bones. Large wings extended out of the dragon's back. It also had spikes on the wing joint, shoulders and blades on the elbows.

"Keiko drew this."

"Well, I'm going back to bed. I'll leave the book with you if you would like to read some."

Kaiya left the confused male mage's room. The blue haired mage let out a sigh as she laid back down in her bed.

"I wonder if this was the right thing to do? But still I feel different around him, even though we don't know each other that well. His magical energy is soothing and makes me feel safe. Kaminari says he feels familiar too. I have to find out why."

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780

Scroll XI – Kaiya's Inner Struggle

Laxus reads Kaiya's book, learning the truth about the blue haired mage, her ancestry and Kaminari. As well as discovering what the girl could possibly turn in to. The question remains though will Laxus trust her with his secret or will she be kept in the dark? What else is she hiding from him? And why did she pick him of all people to trust with her secret?

* * *

_End of Chapter Poll_

_Should Kaiya and Laxus finally have their first kiss in Scroll XII – The Animal I Become? Yes or No?_


	12. Scroll XI - Kaiya's Inner Struggle

**Fairy Tail – Origins X780**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

A.N: A big thank you to WinterWhiteWhispers(formerly witerWhiteFox I'm guessing) for the reviews. Also thank you to Tsingy-Me for following. And thank you to all my regulars.

On another note I'm totally excited that more Funimation dubs are airing early July and the subbed episodes will be up to the dragon/future Rogue battles soon

* * *

_'Even whille being badly wounded, a fairy that should of fallen to the ground, soared.' Future Levy narrating. Episode 167: 100 to 1 (English Subbed)_

* * *

**Scroll XI – Kaiya's Inner Struggle**

The sun rose once again, marking the dawn of a new day on Earthland, and the day Kaiya Misaki would have to face fellow lightning mage, Laxus Dreyar after the events of last night.

Kaiya opened her eyes, a sigh escaped her mouth as she thought about how today might turn out.

_'I was an idiot. I shouldn't have told him. He'll probably tell the guild and the council will arrest me.'_

_'What if they kill me?'_

_'Maybe I should just run now.'_

_'What am I going to do?'_

So many thoughts rushed through the girl's brain making her panic. Holding a quivering hand to her chest, the female mage felt as thought her heart would stop beating at any moment with how fast it was pounding.

After a few moments Kaiya was able to regain some composure and she stood up slowly, her body still shaking some. Walking towards the door she held the handle.

"Well here it goes." Kaiya opened the door of the room and exited, heading to the kitchen.

Laxus was already sitting at the table with her book closed in front of him. The blue haired mage stopped and stood next to the table, watching the yellow lighting mage while he continued to keep his gaze fixed on her.

Silence. Kaiya could swear she could hear her heart pounding in her chest even faster now. One waited for the other to speak. After a few minutes Laxus could tell Kaiya was waiting for him to speak first. The blonde mage decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"Why me?" he asked. It wasn't exactly what Kaiya was expecting to hear at all.

"What?"

"Why choose me to tell your secret, even though I wouldn't share mine?"

Kaiya shrugged her shoulders. "Well now you know a dragon did tell me."

Laxus furrowed his brows.

"I know it's hard to believe. Anyway you have helped me so much and the least you deserved was an explanation."

Laxus let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple with his fingertips. Kaiya wondered if it was an attempt to help him process everything. What she was telling him was a bit far-fetched, even for a wizard. Then again in a world of magic the possibilities were almost limitless. It was the fact that dragons had never been seen by the human eye for hundreds of years that made the story unbelievable. Also to tell a story where a dragon gave a person use of their form, who would ever believe that? They were nothing more than fairytale creatures. Things of stories and legends. This day and age the only people fortunate to ever witness seeing a dragon were; Dragon Slayers and others that people just saw as crazy lunatics.

"Can you show me?"

"What?" Kaiya asked Laxus, looking shocked.

"The book says, and you said last night that the host can take on Kaminari's dragon form."

"I can't."

"Why not? You know the spell for it."

"Look I just can't, okay."

Laxus frowned as he intently stared at the blue haired mage. He stood up and advanced towards her. He grabbed her wrists firmly.

"You have all this power. Power of a dragon, and you won't use it? You would have less troubles on missions with that power." Laxus watched as Kaiya's face went from one that expressed shock and nervousness to one of sadness and fear.

"Would you or Fairy Tail still accept me. Even if I seriously hurt or kill one of you?"

Laxus laughed.

_'Why is he laughing?'_ the white lightning mage thought.

"I'm quite certain I could knock you out or kill you before you could do that. I am a Lightning Dragon Slayer after all, or did you forget?"

Kaiya didn't know what to say or do. How could the man be so certain he could take out a dragon? Or was it stubbornness and arrogance, or maybe ignorance?

"So it's true? You are a Dragon Slayer. Who was your dragon parent?"

"Yes I am, but don't tell anyone, and as to how I became a slayer is for me to know only."

"Can you promise me?" she asked the male mage, tears beginning to surface in her eyes. Laxus let his grip of the girl's wrists go. He watched her intently.

"If I show you, can you promise if things ever go wrong, you will kill me?"

Why was she asking this? Asking such a thing of him? Did Kaiya trust this man she only knew for a short while that much?

The blonde mage hesitated for a moment before nodding his head slightly. "Yes. I promise."

A Fairy Tail mage always kept their word. There was no way Laxus could go back on the promise now. If he had any pride and respect he would keep his promise to her.

Kaiya dried her teary eyes and looked at the ground. "Okay, I'll show you."

Laxus put a hand on Kaiya's head. Kaiya looked up at him.

"Tomorrow though. Right now I have a mission," Laxus told her. Kaiya nodded her head. At least this would give her time to prepare mentally.

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780

Scroll XII – The Animal I Become

Kaiya is about to reveal to Laxus what she can be. How will a certain blonde mage react? How will Kaiya react? Will she give in to the instincts of the dragon or will she be able to control it and possibly making her dragon form one of her best weapons?


	13. Scroll XII - The Animal I Become

A.N: Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favourers. On another note I'm so happy about the subbed Fairy Tail. Can't wait till Laxus and Jura fight. I just hope Laxus has a big enough role on-screen like in the manga. Next update will be 12/06/14 (Australian Time). And sorry for the delay of this chapter. Had stupid internet connection issues again.

This chapter is rated M – just in case.

(Listening to Red – Let it burn)

* * *

_"I ain't giving up, no matter what. I ain't gonna run away... or go back. This ain't over." Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia (Future Timeline) Episode 176: The Dragon King (English Subbed)_

* * *

**Scroll XII – The Animal I Become**

Kaiya laid awake in her temporary room at Laxus' place as she waited for him to return from his mission. It was three in the morning and the blue haired girl had not gotten any sleep at all. As soon as Laxus returned she was going to be showing him her other form- the dragon form she could change in to, all thanks to Kaminari and Keiko. Kaiya had no idea whether this was a blessing or a curse, maybe it was a bit of both. A blessing because the dragon could become her most powerful weapon and a curse because there was no way to tell what would happen. As Kaminari said she could lose herself to the instincts of the dragon.

The female mage stirred in her bed and snuggled into her blanket more, closing her eyes trying to get some sleep. After what seemed like hours for the blue haired mage, sleep finally came to her.

...

_She felt the warmth behind her. It wasn't warmth of a blanket, but of another being. A strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer into the figure that laid behind her. She heard an intake of breath as the one who was behind her smelled her scent. Kaiya sniffed the air to figure out who was behind her. A metallic smell of ionisation and a pleasant scent of woody aromas._

"_You smell nice, Kaiya."_

_That voice. The blue haired mage knew that voice. Laxus Dreyar._

_Kaiya had butterflies in her stomach._

_The male mage's hand travelled from her waist to her neck. His hand swept the loose flowing hair away from her neck, exposing the female mage's guild mark. Laxus nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent again. _

"_That metal ionisation smell and honeysuckle," he whispered in her ear._

_Kaiya could understand why the both of them had that metallic ionisation smell, since both were lightning mages after all. _

"_It suits you well." Laxus' hand traced her neckline down to her cleavage. He gripped the ribbon that held Kaiya's chemise together and pulled it loose. _

_The female lightning mage had no idea what was happening, but each touch from the man sent a static shock through her body. She wanted, no she needed more and the male mage knew it too._

_The blonde man's hand travelled down her front..._

_..._

Kaiya shot up in her bed. Her blue eyes looked frantically around the room. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Just a dream," she told herself.

The white lightning mage knew after that dream there was no possibility she was going to get any more sleep so she decided to get ready and head out for a walk.

…

It was still early hours of the morning. The sun only just began to shine its light on the land. Kaiya wandered aimlessly through the streets of Magnolia just to clear her head of the dream she had. What was going to happen when Laxus came back seemed to be pushed far from her mind at that moment.

"_Come."_

A voice?

"_Come to me."_

Kaiya looked around.

"_Please help me."_

Where were those whispers coming from? The blue haired mage continued to walk until she found herself at the front of Fairy Tail.

…

"Where the hell am I?" Kaiya looked around her. The scene had changed from the Fairy Tail guild to a boat she was on. The only thing that made her regain her senses was the motion the waves were causing.

_'I think I might be sick,'_ the girl thought in her mind as she withheld the urge to throw up. She felt the worst on boats because they moved so much.

Kaiya just couldn't understand what had happened. She was walking through the streets and heard voices then ended up at Fairy Tail, but then, nothing. It was like a piece of her memory went all blank, or missing.

Kaiya looked around before asking the captain to turn the boat back around.

…

Land, sweet land. Kaiya laid down on the ground as she got off the boat.

"I'll never leave you, again." Kaiya spoke to the earthy ground.

"You may as well marry it then."

The blue haired mage looked up. There was a man of average build. His hair was a rather short cut and he wore a business attire. Kaiya thought he still looked rather handsome.

"Oh. I wish I could," Kaiya said as she giggled a little. The man smiled at her, offering her a hand to help her off the ground. Kaiya grasped his hand and he pulled her up.

"My name is Ammon. It's nice to meet such an enthusiastic lady," he said, introducing himself and taking a bow.

Kaiya looked at the man. _'I don't sense any danger from him. Very little magic in him. So he must not be a big magic user.'_

"I am Kaiya of Fairy Tail."

"Ah meaning of forgiveness. Such a wonderful meaning. You must be a lovely person."

What was he trying to do, pick her up?

Kaiya blushed a little.

"Oh, look at the time 8 o'clock. I must be off. Pleasure meeting you, Kaiya." The man Ammon walked away.

"8 o'clock." Kaiya's face went from a confused look about the man she just met to startled.

"Shit. I have got to get to the guild." Kaiya ran as fast as she could for a few minutes.

"Screw running back to the guild." The blue haired lightning mage decided to use her **Lightning Body** to get her to the guild faster. She didn't want to miss Laxus and have him go searching for her again.

…

It was now 10 o'clock. Kaiya was casually looking around the guild. Natsu fought Gray, Jet and Droy were trying to woo Levy. _'Poor girl,' _Kaiya thought as she watched Levy stick her face further in her book.

Kaiya then finally sensed what she was waiting for, well sort of. Laxus' magical energy grew stronger and closer. He was home. The white lightning mage started to feel nervous again, thinking about what was about to happen.

The guild doors opened. Kaiya watched as the Thunder God Tribe departed from Laxus to do their own things. The male lightning user wasted no time locating Kaiya among the rest of the guild members. His grey-blue eyes focused on her deep blue ones as he approached her.

"Ready?" he asked her casually.

She was nervous as ever now. So many thoughts. Kaiya thought she was going to go insane right there and then. How she wished she could just disappear right then.

"Kaiya."

Kaiya snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry. What?"

"I said let's get going. I have got the perfect spot."

…

This place. Kaiya knew this place all too well now. Her body shook and her teeth chattered.

"Wh...why...did you b...br...ing...me here?" she stuttered, clutching her book tighter. Laxus looked back at the girl behind him and rolled his eyes. Taking of his coat he draped it around the female mage. Yes he had taken her to Mount Hakobe of all places.

"Well I gave it some thought and figured this was the best area. Secluded with the exception of a few beasts. Besides we don't know how big the dragon is really."

Kaiya thought about his reasoning. He was smart. Not just strong but smart as well. The blue haired mage felt a heat on her cheeks. Realising it was her blushing as she thought about the strange dream she had the girl dropped her head and focused on the snowy ground in front of her.

After a few more minuted of walking Laxus stopped and she bumped into his backside.

"Sorry," she immediately said apologising.

Laxus just looked at her.

"Ready?"

Kaiya shook her head. She was starting to hope something would happen that would get her out of the situation.

Laxus leant down. "Too bad. You're not leaving till it's done," he whispered in her ear taking his coat off her.

The blonde haired mage looked around to make sure it was only them. He nodded over at Kaiya signalling it was okay. The blue haired mage opened the book and prepared the magic circle, writing the necessary runes in the snow. She then cut her finger and used the blood to draw marks underneath each rune and her standing position. Kaiya thoroughly checked each point to make sure it matched the instructions.

The white lightning user stood at her position closed her eyes and entwined her fingers and chanted,

_"Winged beast of lightning hear me. As I summon your power to my side, I release you from your confines, so we may again unite as one. Hear me call your true name an my soul shall bind to yours, Kaminari."_

Laxus watched on from a distance as the magic circle began to glow white. White lightning sparked around the blue haired girl.

The glowing disappeared as the lightning continued to spark. The male mage watched on as he watched the girl's body grow and change its shape. The the neck elongated, tail grew, wings, legs and arms, the head.

It all changed right before him. And there it was in all its glory. A dragon. Kaminari's form, passed down to Kaiya by her ancestors. Laxus had to admit the dragon was bigger than what he thought it would be. Bigger than a Wyvern, definitely.

The dragon looked at the blonde man, lifting its head up it let out a thunderous roar. It then lowered its head and growled. Laxus got up and charged lightning to his clenched fists. Their eyes locked on each other.

"Kaiya," he said.

The dragon snarled and bared its sharp teeth, still intently staring the blonde lightning mage down.

"Don't make me hurt you. I know you can take control. Don't be weak."

That word.

_'Weak.'_

The dragon' blue eyes narrowed as it bared its teeth more. The dragon's facial features suddenly softened. She giggled.

"Sorry Laxus. I was only trying to scare you," the dragon- Kaiya apologised.

Laxus dispelled his magic. "Didn't work though," he said with a smug smirk playing on his face.

Kaiya dispelled her transformation and walked up the the blonde mage smiling.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked Kaiya.

The blue haired mage rolled her eyes at the man's question slash comment. She began to shiver from the cold again. __'Damn this cold.' __Laxus smirked as she glared at him. He took his coat off and draped it over Kaiya again. This time he held to coat closed over her and leant down. Their faces were so close to each other. Kaiya's face heated up it felt to her like it could melt the ice.

It happened. In a split second, it happened. Perhaps a boundary that should never of been crossed was crossed right at that moment. Slightly warm, soft, moist lips were on her cold ones. Laxus was kissing her. The powerful, stubborn, cocky, brutal yellow lightning mage was kissing the blue haired white lightning mage. Kaiya didn't know what to do so she just stood there closing her eyes trying to process what was going on.

They parted. Laxus frowned slightly. "I..." the blonde mage trailed off at a loss for words. He was never really good at talking or apologising, especially to girls. Kaiya shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. Lets go. I want something to eat. That transformation made me hungry for meat." The two mages headed off back to the guild.

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780

Scroll XIII – Ammon's Request

Things have been awkward between Kaiya and Laxus since the kiss. Having Laxus take on lots of long missions but still letting Kaiya stay at his place since there are no cheap places for the girl. Kaiya gets a mission requested by the man Ammon she met the other day. Things start to turn sour on the mission as a man shows up. What will the white lightning mage-dragon girl do? And what is with the voice she hears?


	14. Scroll XIII - Ammon's Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters only the O.C's that appear.

A.N: A big thank you to all my reviewers, favourers and followers. Love you guys.

Sorry this chapter is late. My son and I got sick something shocking and I didn't want to risk throwing up on my laptop.

**Spoiler alert (Skip if you don't want to know current manga chapter)** – I got so happy just now reading the latest manga. Sting and Rogue have shown up with Frosch and Lector. Their going to fight Mard Geer. Man I really hope they keep making the anime now.

* * *

_'The light that shines on the continuing despair is made up of people's feelings and their unyielding will'- Manga Chapter 388: Erza vs Minerva, page 2 (English translate)_

* * *

**Scroll XIII – Ammon's Request**

It had been over a month since the two lightning mages had shared that kiss on Mount Hakobe. Things had gotten awkward between them since then. This resulted in Kaiya taking a lot of the easy local and neighbouring town jobs and Laxus disappearing on jobs for days at a time and spending a lot of time at the guild alone. They still exchanged a few words when they met and Laxus didn't want to tell the girl to move out of his place with nowhere to go and very little money for bond and rent let alone the essentials for a household.

Kaiya was still hearing the voice in her head, pleading for help, and having occasional blackouts which resulted in her always coming around when she was on a boat. The female mage never expressed her concerns about it with anyone, in fear it would make them think there was something wrong or she was crazy.

Today was a cloudy overcast day in Magnolia. Currently Laxus was out on a mission and Kaiya was looking at the job request board at the guild.

"See anything?" the voice belonged to Mirajane.

Kaiya shook her head. "Everything is either far away or not really for me."

Mira laughed. "You are so fussy. Here's a new one the master told me to put up on the board.." Mira handed the blue haired mage the request page.

_**JOB REQUEST**_

_**Female mage for waitress job at special event**_

_**Location - Hargeon**_

_**15000 Jewel Reward plus tip**_

Kaiya smiled. She liked the idea it was close. "I'll take it. Thanks, Mira." The blue haired mage ran off to find the master to organise a meeting with the client.

…

Kaiya arrived at the house. Actually it was more like a mansion than a house. She stopped at the solid wooden oak doors and rang the bell.

The door opened.

"Ah. Good afternoon young miss, I am Nabu. How may I help you?" a tall man with ebony hair and a tanned complexion greeted her at the door. By the look of his attire, Kaiya guessed he was a butler, or something similar.

"I am Kaiya Misaki of Fairy Tail and I have come to do the job request."

The man looked her up and down and circled around her. Nabu nodded his head. "Yes you will be perfect for the job. Master Ammon will be please. This way." Nabu motioned her to enter and follow him.

_'Did he say Ammon. Where have I heard that name before?' _the blue haired lightning user thought.

The walk down the massive hallway was silent apart from the tapping of her footsteps and Nabu's. The man led Kaiya to a large door and knocked.

"Yes?" a male voice asked. It sounded familiar to the girl.

"Master Ammon. There is a female wizard here for the job."

"Excellent. Send her in."

The oak doors opened and Kaiya stepped into the room. The man Ammon looked surprised and it finally hit Kaiya how she remembered the name and the voice. He was the man that met her a while back in Hargeon when she had first had a black out.

Ammon shook off his initial shock.

"Well hello, Kaiya Misaki. I am quite pleased you decided to take my request. Although I doubt you knew I was the client."

Kaiya shook her head. "No. I didn't know. But I'm happy to do this job for you sir."

Ammon waved his hand. "Please just call me Ammon. Since we introduced ourselves so casually before, I would like to keep it casual and not so formal," he said smiling at her.

The blue haired eighteen year old nodded in agreement. "Of course."

…

Ammon took Kaiya for a tour around the place. He showed her where everything was and what she was going to be doing. Apparently she had to dress in a black lolita style dress along with the accessories of fox ears and a tail, as well as a choker that was embroidered with delicate black lace. The female mage loved the outfit. Ammon also explained that the even was organised by himself and he was well acquainted with a few of the guilds he was inviting.

The wealthy man finally showed her to a spare room. "This will be your own room for duration of your stay. Since it will be quite late when it finishes I have offered everyone a temporary room. Call me old fashioned but I'd rather not have girls travelling around at night." He smiled at the mage. Kaiya giggled. "That's quite alright. I will probably be too tired to want to head back after it all anyway."

Ammon bid her farewell until later leaving the female mage to lounge around for the next few hours or so until it was closer to the event time.

5:00pm came and it was an hour till the event. The blue haired mage prepared herself. She showered and dressed herself, keeping her hair loose allowing it to flow freely and frame her face. The lightning dragon girl took one last glance at her figure in the mirror and smiled.

…

Kaiya got to the hall just as the guests began to arrive. There were other waitresses working that night as well. All wore the same style dress but in different colours and with different accessories as well. There was Kimi, a girl few years older than Kaiya. She had medium length black hair and golden eyes. She wore a white dress with white rabbit ears and a tail. Sari was the same age as Kimi and she had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a navy blue dress and black cat ears and tail. And then there was Rhane who was Kaiya's age. She had strawberry blonde hair and dark onyx eyes. She wore a baby pink dress with white tiger ears and tail.

There were a lot of people attending. Some very important people were there. The king and princess of Fiore, Mr Heartfilia, the duke and duchess of Veronica, even the guild masters were there as well, and a few guild members too from Sabertooth, Phantom Lord, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Kaiya noticed a few of the members of the magical council there as well. She figured it was to keep the guilds from wreaking havoc even though it was against the law for guilds to war between each other.

Kaiya walked around the room carrying a tray of drinks.

"Hello Kaiya."

"..." Kaiya turned around to the voice that called her name.

"Master Makarov. I guess this means a few Fairy Tail members are here too then?"

"Yes my dear. Ammon has always been so kind to us, even after we destroyed his ships."

"You mean Natsu destroyed them, master," a voice said.

"Erza," Kaiya greeted the requip mage. She couldn't believe someone as young as Natsu could destroy a ship fleet.

"I see he made you dress as a fox," she said as she inspected the outfit Kaiya had on. Kaiya was a bit embarrassed as the requip mage touched the ears, tugged at the tail and pulled at the skirt and bows of the dress. Erza nodded her head. "Yes I like this. I might have to store one as a requip." Kaiya giggled at the scarlet haired girl.

…

The event went as smooth as planned that evening.

"Hello reward money," Kaiya whispered to herself excitedly as she exited the hall to collect more drinks for the guests.

"Hey there gorgeous," a male voice spokle from the kitchen.

"I am not interested. Now please return to the hall and the other guests."

Kaiya knew that voice. It was Kimi's. Kaiya leaned against the door listening quietly waiting to see if Kimi would need her help.

The man slurred his words in a just audible manner. "Come now baby don't be like that. You look pretty."

Mr Rizuki, please you're drunk. Go back to the hall before I call security."

"Now, Miss Kimi call me Gentu. Mr Rizuki is too formal."

The blue haired mage had heard enough. Kaiya entered the room. The dark haired man was leaning into the waitress, Kimi in an attempt to kiss her.

"What's going on?" Kaiya asked in a stern voice. Gentu didn't seem at all pleased with the interruption as he turned to Kaiya and scowled at her. "None of your damn business. Now get what you need and get out girl," he managed to slur.

Kaiya frowned anger started to boil inside, as if the dragon was trying to let itself out, but she had to keep it under control. "The name is Kaiya. And I suggest you let Kimi go now."

The man laughed and slurred his words again, "and what if I don't?"

Kaiya raised her hand, pointing it at the drunkard. A small bolt of white lightning struck the man, not strong enough to kill him, but just enough to send a warning. He let out a yelp as it shocked him.

"How dare you," he growled, glaring at the female mage. If glares could kill, this would be one of them. The pissed off drunkard left the kitchen grumbling inaudibly under his breath.

"Thank you, Kaiya," Kimi said bowing her head in thanks.

"No problem, Kimi. Mr Ammon did tell us to defend ourselves if we needed to though."

Kimi shuffled her feet nervously and looked down at the floor. "I know, but I don't like hurting people."

Kaiya placed a hand on Kimi's shoulder. The woman looked at her. Kaiya smiled. "Sometimes you have to do it to protect yourself or someone you care for." Kimi nodded her head understanding what the blue haired mage was talking about.

…

The hours grew late as the party drew to a close. Most of the guests had headed home or to a temporary place to stay. Ammon gave the girls each 15000 jewels each and a tip of 10000 jewel, that put the total up to 25000 each. All the girls were excited and happy. Ammon also allowed each of the girls to keep their uniforms they wore for the night as a keepsake.

"Thank you, Ammon. You are too kind," Kaiya said thanking the man.

"No problem my dears. You all did a excellent job and even kept your cool when some of the guest got rowdy. Nothing major happened. I would of hated to see what the council would of done if something went wrong."

Feeling exhausted Kaiya entered her temporary room for the night, prepared herself and went to bed. '_I have quite a bit of money now. Wonder if there's a place on the market in my range? I wonder how Laxus will feel about it when I move out?'_

* * *

** Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780**

**Scroll XIV – Payback**

**Kaiya begins to head home after last night's job. Thinking of having a day off from missions sounds pleasing for the female mage. Kaiya starts to feel uneasy unknowingly being followed by a shadow. What is following her? Will she figure it out before something bad happens?**


	15. Scroll XIV - Payback

**Fairy Tail – Origins X780**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

**A.N: Thank you to all my reviewers, favourers and followers. Sorry this one is late. I kind of got stuck on how to end it. **

**I apologise for any grammar and punctuation errors. I had no idea the paragraphing would look so weird pasted on Fanfic, and it looks different on my phone. As for punctuation... well I suck I guess but am doing the best I can. Anyway enjoy. By the way... Next lot of Fairy Tail dub is due to be uploaded on Dubzonline next week or the week after. Yay.**

* * *

**_'Hades cruelty can freeze even the moon... The Fairies' passion can melt even the sun.' _****Manga****Chapter 384: Attack of the Stars, page 2.**

* * *

**Scroll XIV – Payback**

Morning came after last night's event. The Misaki girl awoke from a very restless sleep in the room she occupied for the night, under Ammon's request. The man didn't like the idea of the girls he had hired wandering around the towns at night just to get home or to an inn or hotel. Even if they were wizards, he was still against the idea of them walking around at night after working so hard.

Kaiya stretched her body and began to prepare for her trip home.

After getting ready and eating a filling breakfast, Kaiya bid farewell to the other girls and Ammon. The blue haired mage, along with her earnings and gift of the outfit she wore last night, set off to Magnolia.

…

"I wonder if there are any places for me in my price range now?" Kaiya asked herself aloud as she walked on the path from Hargeon. The lightning mage felt it better to casually walk back than to use the train or her **Lightning Body**.

"I think I might have a day or two off to have a look at places and call it a K.D.O, Kaiya Day Off," she said smiling happily at the thought of taking a small break. Still the lingering thought of how Laxus would take her moving out still remained in her mind. The blue haired mage huffed.

"Well it's not like we have spoken properly since he kissed me, and that's the same day I unsealed Kaminari's form." Kaiya frowned. "Men. They're so retarded."

_'Maybe I can investigate that voice I keep hearing too,' _the lightning mage thought in her mind. She really wanted to find out about the voice she was hearing now, especially after it had kept her awake almost all night. She knew the best place to start would be the port. But that would have to wait till later.

…

**Somewhere else**

A man with short dark hair hung another man by the his white shirt collar against a brick wall.

"Manohar. I want you find her, and bring her to me. No-one makes a fool of the Rizuki family," the dark-haired man's stern voice spoke. His cold ice blue eyes bore into the other man's hazel ones, sending him a threat of what would happen if he didn't fulfil what he was asked to do.

"Of course, Gentu," the man, Manohar choked.

The brutal Rizuki man threw the other man carelessly. Manohar let out a sound as he collided with the brick wall and slid down to meet the dirty alley floor. Gentu turned around and started to walk off. The dark-haired man took one last glance at the winded man that still sat on the ground catching his breath.

"I want that Fairy. No mistakes, unless you want your wife to replace her?"

Gentu Rizuki walked off with a serious expression on his face.

_'No-one makes a fool of me. Kaiya of Fairy Tail. You will pay for last night's interruption.'_

…

**Path to Magnolia**

Kaiya had just reached the border of Hargeon and walked on. The sun shone its warming rays down on the Fairy Tail mage. She continued to walk her path, a calm expression on her features as she though about things. The lightning user took a step, crumbling sounds began to be heard. Before Kaiya could register or react to what was happening, the earth beneath the blue haired eighteen year old gave way.

Darkness.

Laughter echoed around the mage.

"Pathetic mage. Falling for that trick."

…

_Kaiya found herself in her mind, or was it her dreams, she couldn't tell._

_The lightning dragon stood before her._

"_Let me teach them a lesson."_

_Kaiya nodded her head. There was no way they would get away with calling her pathetic. No longer would she allow anyone to power over her. She could be just as strong as Laxus. Maybe even stronger. All she had to do was stay in control._

"_I can do this. I'll show them pathetic."_

…

The blue haired mage opened her eyes. She looked above herself, finding herself in a pit and shadow figures looming from the pit's entrance. The girl became more furious as the laughter continued, mocking her blunder. White lightning sparked around the female. With her will, her body changed its form into the dragon that laid within. The pit enlarged as the dragon features expanded, the earth crumbling and caving in.

The figures retreated to a safe distance to avoid being trapped in the cave-in. With a burst of brute force, Kaiya in her dragon form, pushed out from the rubble and landed. She smelt the air around her, locating the figures that had laughed at her before. Her large blue reptilian eyes came in contact with her target. Kaiya snarled, baring her sharp dragon teeth.

"A dragon? Impossible."

"Manohar, what do we do?" a man of slim build, mid length grey hair asked in a panicked tone.

"We fight it, Sato," Manohar replied. Kaiya could hear with her dragon hearing, the uncertainty in the man's reply. She lowered her head and let out a roar that sounded like thunder, threatening the two men to dare to attack her.

Manohar was the first to make a move. He ran towards her and made a sign. The magic symbol illuminated and the floor began to freeze. Kaiya's limbs began to freeze.

_'Ice magic.'_

Kaiya summoned her element. The lightning complied with Kaiya's will and shattered the ice. The blue-white dragon extended her wings and took flight into the sky above.

_'Nothing but insignificant insects they are,' _Kaiya thought to herself. Or perhaps it was the mind of the dragon that was taking over, to think such a thing of a fellow human didn't really seem like the Misaki girl at all.

The man named Sato jumped. His back grew leathery wings and he flew to the dragon. Kaiya only heard one word out of the man's mouth as he advanced on her.

"Capture." Within a few seconds the lightning mage in her dragon form was encased in a wrought iron cage. The cage plummeted to the ground.

Her fury built inside her as she thrashed around in the confines, like a wild animal trapped in a tight cage. All she wanted to do was get out.

Eventually the dragon girl hybrid stopped thrashing around the cage.

_'How dare they trap me,' _she thought as she snarled at the two men who approached the cage.

"Well done Sato. We will be able to see our families again soon," Manohar told the other man.

"Families?"

The two male magic users looked stunned at the blue-white dragon before them.

Manohar was the first to recover from his state of shock as he shook his head.

"You can speak?"

Kaiya rolled her blue eyes. "Yes. I'm not an idiot or a baby."

"How did you do that?" Sato was the one to ask her.

"What? Oh, the dragon thing. A gift from friends and family," Kaiya replied. The lightning dragon girl continued, "I can help you if your family is in trouble. Why are you after me anyway?"

"Manohar?" Sato questioned.

"None of your business dragon girl. Or orders were to collect you," Manohar told the girl. He was reluctant to tell her anything. "And if you can do this trick, maybe someone might pay a good reward."

Kaiya let out a scoff. "Fairy Tail will come looking for me." Or would they just leave her be? Kaiya was unsure of this herself. Yes, she had grown close to them over the time she had been there, she wondered though if Laxus might just tell them to leave her alone if she was missing, probably even think she had just run away.

Manohar laughed maliciously. "Let them come then, see what you really are, demon."

The man touched the cage and encased the dragon in ice.

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780

Scroll XV – Bonds

Kaiya is trapped by Manohar and Sato. Sato has sent for their employer. With Manohar's magic Kaiya is trapped in her dragon form but cannot escape the ice. Still aware of her surroundings her fury builds. Will she be able to free herself? Will Fairy Tail come looking? What will happen if she is released with so much anger and fury built up inside?


	16. Scroll XV - Bonds

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other****** O.C that may appear.)****

**A.N – Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers and favourers. Scene change between characters will be displayed with bold dots. Sorry this is overly late everyone. Deepest apologies, home life was got crazy to the point I couldn't even think straight. Kicking people out and arguing can do that. I haven't even watched the ten new Funimation Fairy Tail dubs(Which I'm listening to now) or the new sub episode or read the recent manga chapter. However you guys come first so without anymore hold up...**

* * *

_**'**...tears are wasteful things, nothing to trouble over. Is death cause by sadness? Or is sadness caused by death? The answer is in your hearts.' Makarov Dreyar. Fairy Tail Episode 122: Let's Hold Hands(Funimation English Dubbed)_

* * *

**Scroll XV – Bonds**

"Sato, send word that we have her," Manohar told his partner. The grey haired man immediately left to send word that they had their target. Kaiya was still encased in the strange ice, although aware of everything around her, she was powerless while trapped. The blue haired mage felt so stupid for letting herself be caught so easily. She could see and hear everything. Her body however, numb and unresponsive.

There was really only one hope she could turn to now. Kaiya inwardly scoffed, just the thought of herself in her dragon form, having to go as low as to plea for that one man. That dragon slayer. She just hoped he could hear her, or at least get that feeling she was in some kind of trouble.

_'Laxus, please hear me. I screwed up,' _Kaiya thought, hoping her plea would be heard by the lightning dragon slayer. It was really a one percent chance he would go to her aid. Kaiya didn't even know where he was. They really hadn't spoke or been normal towards each other since that day on Mount Hakobe when they ended up sharing a little kiss.

…

What seemed like a few long hours passed when Sato finally returned.

"Mr Rizuki is on his way. We have orders to take her somewhere."

Manohar snorted. "How are we going to move a dragon?"

Sato grinned. Kaiya could see the grin on the man's face as they stood in front of her.

"Easy, my make magic. Everything is possible as long as I command it. Disappear." Sato looked over at Kaiya and waved his hand.

…

The lightning dragon mage had no idea where she was now. Floating in the ice in an endless void of darkness. Nothing could be seen. Not one object, not one speck of life.

But hen it all changed. Light could be seen at the end of the darkness. As the ice encased lightning mage got closer to the light, it appeared to be a portal of some kind to a place with rocky mountains that had very few trees.

"Appear."

…

Kaiya was blinded by the sudden burst of light that shone after she heard someone say the word appear. When the lightning dragon girl's blurry vision subsided and she could see clearly through her blue dragon eyes once again, she could see a vast landscape of rocky mountains before her.

"Mr Rizuki will be here soon to deal with you. After you interrupted him last night, he felt some revenge was needed," Manohar told the girl.

_'Rizuki, Gentu Rizuki?' _Kaiya thought.

It all started to make sense now though. The sleazy drunk from Ammon's party last night was really displeased with Kaiya interrupting him and Kimi. Kimi was too nice and didn't want to hurt the man. But Kaiya had sent a shock through his body to give him a warning, not to mess with them. He was really drunk last night and Kaiya really had no idea what the man was capable of. She could sense magical energy from him, but last night he was way too drunk. The white-blue dragon girl was amazed he could remember such a detail from last night though if he was that drunk.

…

More daunting hours passed by.

The sun was hot, but the strange ice didn't melt.

"You must be wondering by now, why the ice won't melt?" Manohar spoke, looking up from his seated position beside the ice that trapped Kaiya.

"Because it is a special ice. An **Ice Shell**. Most mages would die from using it. Their body becoming the shell. But I, I created a branch form of it. The only side effect is that I am depleted of almost all my magic for forty-eight hours. A small price to pay really. All I am able to do in that forty-eight hours, is dispel it."

Kaiya was stunned beyond belief. She had heard the story about Gray's mentor, Ur using **Ice Shell** to seal away the demon, Deliora. How could this man before her create a branch form of it, which had almost no side effects? Was he really that smart? How was it even done?

It did explain though why the sun could not melt it as the hours continued on.

Kaiya only knew how long it had been because Manohar or Sato would tell her each time another hour passed, and mocking her, as no-one for Fairy Tail had come for her.

_'Laxus.'_

…**..**

The blonde lightning mage turned his head, listening. An unpleasant scowl appeared on his face.

"What is it, Laxus?" the green haired mage, Freed asked.

"I have a bad feeling. Let's go."

Laxus used his **Lightning Body **and headed to wherever this feeling was leading him.

_'Kaiya. She's gotten in to trouble, again.'_

The trio followed closely behind Laxus to his destination.

…**..**

Kaiya looked on from her ice prison as a figure began to approach from ahead. Her dragon eyes could see further than any human. Gentu Rizuki.

Manohar and Sato stood up abruptly.

"Here she is as promised. Now, our family," Sato said to the man. The man laughed.

"This looks like an overgrown lizard."

Manohar was quick to explain the situation. "Well, you see, she can change in to that. But that is definitely the girl."

Gentu Rizuki quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Really now. Dispel your ice, Manohar."

"But, sir. She is too dangerous like this."

Gentu shot a warning look at Manohar. The man immediately obeyed.

This was it. This would be Kaiya's chance to fight back. If Gentu was this stupid to let her out with so much pent-up anger inside herself, he deserved to be eaten.

Kaiya prepared herself. She was going to rip that man's heart out.

_'No, I think I may eat him instead.'_

The ice began to glow and melt away as Manohar slowly dispelled his ice. The blue-white dragon's body was being freed from its binding prison. Sato, although very reluctant and fearful now, stood ready to fight.

The wings and head were the first to be released. Kaiya bid her time, waiting for her entire body to be free.

It finally happened. Kaiya was finally free of her prison. This was now her chance. The three men stood ready. Kaiya, still in her dragon form, spread her large wings, stood up on her rear legs, tilting her head back. She took in the deepest breath her dragon lungs could take and lowered her head, letting out a thundering roar. The roar had levelled the rocky landscape in the area.

The three men who stood before the angered beast were stunned.

"Wha...t..?" Sato stuttered. The grey haired man was at a loss for words. Manohar had warned the Rizuki man, but he had not listened. Kaiya charged her body and instantly struck the trio down while they were still in shock.

"Filthy insects. No-one dare traps me. I will eat you," Kaiya said, letting out an angered growl. This was one angry dragon, lightning mage. One pissed off Fairy.

Kaiya knew Manhoar was the smallest threat, so she decided to attack Gentu and Sato first.

Sato began to slowly recover and stand up. His body met with an unexpected hard blow as Kaiya swung her tail, knocking the man across the area.

Kaiya raised a dragon's clawed hand, pinning Gentu to the ground. She leant her head down and snarled. Dragon saliva dripping on to the man.

"Kaiya!"

That voice.

Kaiya bared her sharp dragon teeth in front of the man's face.

"Kaiya!"

_'Laxus.'_

Still keeping her hold on the dark-haired Rizuki man, Kaiya looked over at the newcomers. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen.

"What the hell?" Bickslow began at a loss for words. The Thunder Legion were stunned beyond belief at what they were seeing.

The blonde haired lightning mage took a step forward. "This isn't you, Kaiya. Now calm down. Unless you want me to kill you?"

"No way?" Evergreen whispered.

Kaiya snarled. She let go of Gentu and changed back to her human self.

She smiled at the group.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"Well, I thought you might need help," Laxus replied. "Guess they needed help though," he added as they all looked at the shaken man, then over at his quivering hired help.

The two cowering men began to apologise. "We're sorry. We just had to do this one job and we were void of our contract," Manohar said.

Sato spoke. "We had to do this or he was going to make or family take your place. Our wives actually."

They looked over at Rizuki, who was sweating uncontrollably and in a panicked state.

"Disgusting." Evergreen said with a scowl of displeasure on her face.

Kaiya felt disgusted. What had this man planned to do with her?

Laxus didn't want to here anymore. He charged his body with lightning and struck the blue-eyed Rizuki man down instantly, rendering him unconscious.

…

The group waited for the Council to arrive. Kaiya felt bad for the two men.

"Look. You two go back to your homes. I'm not going to turn you in for another man's stupidity."

She could see tears in the two men's eyes as they thanked her continuously and took off.

"Why did you do that?" Freed asked her.

"Because, it wasn't right. I mean I probably would have done the same thing to keep my family safe."

Laxus snorted.

"What's so funny?" Kaiya said furiously at the blonde mage's lack of seriousness.

"You would change in to a dragon and eat who ever threatened your family."

"Yeah. What's with that anyway?" Bickslow asked.

"What's with that. What's with that?" Bickslow's babies mused.

"Long story," Laxus replied. He looked over at the blue haired mage.

"They know what I am."

The Thunder Legion knew not to press the matter any further. However Kaiya decided to tell them about everything, but the kiss of course. She knew that the trio could keep the secret, since they had kept Laxus' so well. Also they would be able to help him with their abilities if she ever lost control, like she almost had today.

…

The Council had finally arrived and taken Gentu away. Apparently he was wanted for a few things. One being illegal use of forbidden magic.

The group decided to walk back to Magnolia, as it wasn't too far from the mountains.

Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen walked on in front, as Kaiya and Laxus casually strolled behind. "Thanks for hearing me and coming," Kaiya said, thanking him.

The blonde man just looked at her with a small minuscule smile on his lips.

Kaiya giggled in her mind. This was probably the most normal conversation and day they had around each other in a while.

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780

Scroll XVI – Cube Of Morpheus Summons

Kaiya has found a place of her own just outside the East Forest. Things are getting better between the two lightning mages now. Kaiya goes missing the morning her and Laxus are meant to head out on a request. Without a trace of evidence how will the guild find her? Will Laxus' and Kaiya's strange bond lead him to her?


	17. Scroll XVI - Cube of Morpheus Summons

**_Fairy Tail – Origins X780_**

_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)_

A.N- Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favourers. A big thank you to each of you for taking the time to check out this story.

I deeply apologise for the severe lateness of this chapter, quite honestly it was way too long so I tried to cut it down. 15 attempts later I came up with this. Enjoy. I will try to update more frequently from now on, at least once every 7-10 days.

On another note *girl squeal* the subbed is up to the dragon, Natsu Vs Future Rogue. Yay.

_Listening to- Back-On: Strike Back_

* * *

_'Everyone's life has meaning. Your life has meaning.' - Mirajane Strauss to Yukino Aguria. Fairy Tail Episode:191 Natsu Vs Rogue English Subbed._

* * *

Scroll XVI – Cube Of Morpheus Summons

It was a late at night. Fairy Tail had just finished up celebrating being named the number one guild in Fiore for the year. Kaiya wasn't sure how it worked but she was happy none the less.

Kaiya Misaki stood at the entrance of her abode. She turned and smiled widely at the blonde haired male lightning mage who stood next to her.

"You still get so happy when you see this place. You've been living here for almost two weeks now," Laxus said to the female mage. He was still unsure of why the girl got so happy, Cheshire Cat like when she came to the place she had been living in for almost two whole weeks.

After the incident with Gentu Rizuki and the other men, Kaiya and Laxus' relationship had started to sort itself out. Both had never mentioned the kiss they shared between them, opting to just forget about and not saying anything about it. A week later one of Ammon's dear friends, Hiro, had proposed a deal to Kaiya, to allow her to rent to own the cottage he owned. Since he was going to stay with family and care for them, he felt he didn't need the house anymore and Ammon had mentioned to him that Kaiya was after a place of her own.

At the offer of 95000 jewel a month, Kaiya couldn't even think to say no.

Now this place her and Laxus stood in front of would be hers permanently one day.

The cottage located just on the border of the East Forest, wasn't very big. It was a one bedroom white stone building, with charcoal roof tiles and silver-grey floorboards. The kitchen, dining and lounge areas were all connected. Doors and walls separated the bedroom, bathroom, and lavatory from the rest of the house and each other. The laundry room situated outside. A porch wrapped around the entire house, giving it a country-style look. Two steps separated the cottage and porch from the land below. Behind the house was a small garden patch, and beyond that garden patch is where the East Forest bordered.

The place itself was a bit small but Kaiya loved the idea of having her own place to call home. Especially now that her relationship with Laxus and the relationships she had with a few other members of the guild were starting to stabilise and grow more. The blue haired mage just couldn't find herself to leave any time soon.

Kaiya looked at the blonde haired mage. "Because this place is mine, It's home," she told him, a matter of factly.

"So you're not leaving any time soon?" the male mage asked.

Kaiya shook her head. "I would hope not."

Laxus grinned at the female mage standing beside him. "Good because I have a mission and you're coming with me."

The Misaki girl was at a loss. "Wait. What. When?"

The white lightning user frowned after she regained herself. "I haven't agreed to anything."

The blonde haired man chuckled. "It's monster hunting. Tomorrow. Leave at 8:30am."

Kaiya's eyes gleamed as she looked at Laxus. "Monsters. Do I get to fight them?"

Laxus nodded his head. The two of them knew it was quite strange for Kaiya to ask to fight. But the both of them, along with the Thunder Legion who knew her secret , came up with the theory that Kaiya's personality change had something to do with the soul of Kaminari sharing thoughts, memories and feelings with Kaiya. Kaiya still felt like herself, most of the time, but she did feel more confident and proud. Kaiya wondered if this was how Dragon Slayers felt as well?

"I'll meet you at the guild at 8 am, no later," Laxus said to the female mage. He turned around and walked off, raising a hand signalling a goodbye gesture. "See you at 8."

Kaiya opened the door to her home. "Well I better shower and head to bed then."

Kaiya showered and headed for bed knowing she would definitely be late is she stayed up any later.

'Come find me.'

_'That voice.'_

'Lightning dragon.'

_'Who are you?'_

'Help me.'

_'How?'_

…

The blue haired mage unaware that her unconscious mind was leading her on a nightly wander, ending up at the Hargeon Port once again. Her mind was a void of emptiness. Her body with no will, like a puppet being controlled by the puppeteer.

Unknown to Kaiya, her unwilling body stood at the heart of Tenrou Island. Encased in a barrier of lightning and light floated the Cube of Morpheus.

The lightning mage unconsciously reached out of the magical object.

'Come dragon of lightning.'

'Release me.'

'Lend me your power.'

White lightning flashed around the girl's body and the area around her. The cube appeared to absorb the lightning dragon girl's magical energy.

'Yes. Set me free.'

'Let me grant a wish.'

'A wish of destruction upon this forsaken world.'

Kaiya's body fell limp to the earthy ground.

…**...**

It was six in the morning, the blonde haired mage had rose early and headed to the guild. Laxus sat on the top floor waiting for Kaiya. Something however seemed off to the male lightning mage. Something seemed a miss. What was this feeling he could sense? Was Kaiya in some kind of trouble again? He shook his head, remembering that the blue haired mage was quite capable of taking care of herself. Laxus smiled lightly. Kaiya had grown quite a lot in front of him, not physically but mentally. The blue haired girl that was once unsure, slightly timid and weak, was now this confident, strong, stubborn and proud mage of Fairy Tail. Still as arrogant as ever though. The blonde haired mage chuckled. _'She'll be a destructive force once that dragon secret is out. It's only a matter of time before the rest of the guild knows.'_

Laxus sipped his beer casually as the guild began to come to life as the morning wore on. The man looked at the clock in the guild above him. It wasn't eight o'clock yet,still a while for Kaiya to get there. But still, no matter how hard he tried, Laxus could not shake the uneasy feeling he had. The Fairy Tail man finished off his drink and decided to go to Kaiya's house himself.

…

Laxus Dreyar arrived at Kaiya's house. His facial expression turned into an immediate scowl. The door to the female mage's place was ajar. Laxus knew all too well it was never like Kaiya to leave the door open. He had noticed this habit a few days ago, when he began to meet her at her house and they would walk to the guild together, or go and train in the forest. Kaiya would always lock her door and check twice before leaving, and then glance back to make sure the door was still closed. The male broke a smile as he thought of the blue haired mage's O.C.D. She had a few, but Laxus thought that was the weirdest one.

"Where are you, Kaiya?" Laxus asked. He closed his eyes, a frown on his face as he tried to concentrate on Kaiya's magical energy. Nothing. Still he focused his mind. Maybe she was trying to reach out to him, like with Shinzoakuma, the Algea Trio and the Manohar, Sato and Gentu issues.

Somehow he always managed to know if she was in trouble and he would always be able to get there to help. Something about Kaiya made him unconsciously connected to her.

Laxus let out a frustrated growl. "Why is this so hard? What is going on?" Surely the kiss on the mountain meant nothing, right? Or did it? The blonde haired male mage shook his head furiously. Now wasn't the time to think about it. He had to find out where Kaiya had gone.

Laxus closed the white lightning mage's door and took off. First place to start looking, Fairy Tail.

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail- Origins X780

Scroll XVII – A Legend Not As It Seems

Kaiya is still missing. The entire guild are searching for her after Laxus informs everyone she is missing. They know it is out of Kaiya's character to disappear without saying anything. Will they find her? What will happen now that the Cube of Morpheus is activated and the Thanatos guild make their move?


	18. Scroll XVII - A Legend Not As It Seems

**Fairy Tail – Origins X780**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I am now a Manager of a boarding kennel so it has been very hard to work out a schedule to fit writing in for both stories. I promise though that I will continue writing when I can. Hopefully update once a fortnight or maybe write it all out when I go on holidays soon and then post one weekly. Few flashbacks in this chapter. Sorry guys.**

* * *

Scroll XVII – A Legend Not As It Seems

The guild master sat on the bar bench, a focused scowl played on his features. No one dared approach the master and ask him what was on his mind. They had all seemed to have learnt to never interrupt the master when he seemed in a bad mood, and that aura he emitted told everyone that morning, he was in one of those moods.

…...

The guild doors opened slowly, Laxus strolled in without a glance towards anyone.

"Fight me, Laxus!" young Natsu called as he stood on a table, his fists engulfed in flames.

The blonde haired mage continued to stare straight ahead, his stoic facial expression turned into a frown as he charged a bolt of lightning and struck it at the fire dragon slayer.

...

"Hey, Gramps," Laxus spoke as he reached the master, his grandfather.

"What do you want boy?" Makarov asked the younger male mage. Both men had serious expressions on their faces. Their scowls like replicas of each other, intently staring the other down.

"Kaiya is missing."

The guild master growled in his throat. "So they made their move, it seems. But why?"

The blonde lightning mage wasn't sure what the old man was talking about, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Master Makarov stood up on the bar bench. "Quiet brats!" he shouted. Immediately the scene went quiet.

"Kaiya is missing. We have to find her."

"But why? She can handle herself," the requip mage Erza said.

"With this feeling I've had, I think she may be in trouble." The master's expression of seriousness faltered and turned into one of worry. Laxus could swear he saw a hint of fear in his grandfather's expression. Makarov Dreyar, successor of Precht Gaebolg, who was the second master of Fairy Tail and the successor of the first founding master Mavis Vermillion, showed fear. Fear of a feeling he could sense. The lightning mage was quizzical on what could possible make the man- afraid.

Laxus was broken from his thoughts when the master spoke again. "Listen good my children. I will explain it all to the best of my knowledge."

…...

Kaiya Misaki let out a low audible groan as she sat up and rubbed her temple.

"Uh, my head hurts."

The blue haired lightning mage looked up. The sight before her left her in bewilderment.

Before her was the Cube of Morpheus, however it had grown in size. Black lightning flashed uncontrollably around it, a dome-shaped whirlwind circulated it. And there right on top of the cube stood a beast. A demonic being of the unruly nature. The four-legged beast had talons similar to a bird of prey, it's four white eyes that lacked any pupils or colour stared into the void. The beast's canines were oddly protruding from its outer jaw line. Its skin was covered in blood, scars and unhealed wounds, the ears of the creature tattered and looked as though they had been torn at.

The whirlwind subsided.

Kaiya looked on. She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose. The vile smell of death and decay entered her nose, making her want to vomit.

The creature roared at her.

…...

Fairy Tail was on the move. Trying to find Kaiya was their top priority.

Laxus ran and used his **Lightning Body** to scour the areas for Kaiya. Things were getting good and going good between them and now this had to happen.

_**Flashback**_

_Makarov spoke. "The box Kaiya was sent is a very dangerous thing. It is known as the 'Cube of Morpheus' or the 'Box of Dreams'. The legend known and told by others says it can cast infinite dreams for the possessor. However that legend is misguided and false. In the Book of Zeref the Cube of Morpheus is said to be home to a demonic beast that devours people, and their souls are sent into the cube where they stay, never to move on and find peace. But it cannot be activated unless the magic of a Lightning Dragon activates it. And it's in a well hidden place too."_

_**End of Flashback**_

The blonde mage scowled. He was angry, no, pissed at his Grandfather for keeping such a thing from him, her, them. Why didn't he tell them what the thing really did. But then maybe her secret wasn't really one that should have been kept from them either.

_**Flashback**_

_The blonde haired man growled. "That's not good news, old man." Laxus said as he glared at his Grandfather. "Kaiya is a Lightning Dragon." The other guild members looked in disbelief. _

"_So that's why she smells like a dragon?" Natsu said._

"_How can she be a dragon? She looks pretty human to me," Macao said._

"_I think your brain is fried," Elfman added._

_The lightning mage lifted up Kaiya's book and waved it around. _

"_Kaiya Misaki, daughter of Yukiko, is a descendant of Keiko Hirushi, who was one of the first dragon slayers. The white lightning dragon, Kaminari gave Keiko the ability for her to use her dragon form after she was weakened in a battle. The ability passed down through generations sealed away, until Kaiya came along and released it."_

_The Thunder Legion nodded. "It's true. We have seen it," Evergreen confirmed._

"_I was there the day she unsealed the dragon's form. I made her. The Algea Trio told us the Thanatos' plans. They believe it will make their dreams a reality," Laxus told them. _

_**End of Flashback**_

The guild members had decided to talk about matters later, once they found Kaiya and she was safe. They all knew it was a race against Thanatos. Surely they would be on the move by now. Makarov told the others he would head to the place he put the cube. The rest of them were to look for Kaiya elsewhere and engage any members of the Thanatos guild if they came across any.

Laxus made his way to Tenrou Island. He was unaware that was the hiding place of the cube, however he had this gut feeling inside him that was telling him Kaiya was there and if he didn't go there too, her and the old man would get in to some serious trouble.

…...

It was a staring competition between Kaiya and the beast.

"I am Morpheus. The demon beast that resides in the cube. I was created by Lord Zeref to devour humans and trap their pitiful souls inside the cube. A punishment for their sins. They will never move on and find peace."

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780

Scroll XVIII – The Beast's True Nature

Kaiya feels the island restoring her power. She is locked into battle against Morpheus. Dragon versus Demon. Will the others get to her in time to aid her? Or is this a battle Kaiya Misaki will have to fight all on her own? Will Fairy Tail or Thanatos get to them first?


End file.
